Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?
by KSarah
Summary: Two college students- Sachin and Purvi,pretend to love each other for their own reasons...one incident happened and things turned ugly...a never ending mess is created in between them...A Sachvi Story...*Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

A spoiled brat, Sachin Khanna was the president of the student's union of "Vyas College" he was in his last year of engineering and was very popular among the girls in his college…he was rich, handsome and a very self centred person…stubborn by nature, he has a habit of winning anything and everything at any cost.

It was "Saree Day" in Vyas college….all the girls of the college were dressed in beautiful saree's….Sachin was seating along with his boy's gang...meanwhile his eyes fell on a girl, who was sitting in the college lawns along with two boys…Sachin's eyes stuck on her since she was the only girl who was wearing a one piece dress instead of a Saree.

Sachin - ye ladki kaun hai? isse pehle kabhi dekha nahi college mai!

Friend1 - kaun ladki bhai?

Sachin indicated towards the girl…his friend took a glance at her and turn to Sachin.

Friend 1- Purvi Patil naam hai isska! 1st year student hai...college mai bahut famous hai, shayad teri najar se hi bachi hui thi ab tak.

Sachin (understanding) - koi baat nahi, ab najar pad gai na…he observed her…vaise badi hi hot hai!

Friend2 - iss ladki se durr raho vahi acha hai bhai…suna hai ek number ki chaalu ladki hai…dekho to aaj ke din bhi kaise kapde pehne hue hai aur humesha innhi do ladko ke saath ghumti hui najar aati hai…daaru, ciggarate sab peeti hai aur mene to ye bhi suna hai ki aaj tak bahut saare ladko ke saath isska affair reh chuka hai…ek number ki characterless ladki hai!

Sachin (stern) - logo se sunke tune usse character certificate de diya?

Friend 1 (realising) - sorry bhai! mera vo matlab nahi tha.

Sachin - hahaha! relax yaar...tu to serious ho gaya, mai to bass majak kar raha tha…he observed Purvi….sab keh rahe hai to sach hi keh rahe honge…har type ki ladkiyo se deal karna aata hai mujhe…ye ladki hi ab meri next girlfriend banegi!

Friend 2 (shocked) - kya? lekin bhai tu to Avni ke saath?

Sachin (sarcastic smile) - tu kya chahta hai mai jindagi bhar uss bahenji "Avni" ke saath rahu?

Friend 2 - nahi bhai! mera matlab tha tu kaafi time se usske saath relationship mai hai to mujhe laga iss baar tu serious hai.

Friend 1 - tu apne Sachin ko jaanta nahi hai kya? vo kisi ladki ke saath tab tak hi rehta hai jab tak usse koi dusri ladki pasand nahi aa jaati.

Sachin was just staring at Purvi….he was determined to make her his at any cost and according to him she was a lose character and easy to get girl so it will be very easy for him to get her.…he talked with his friends for some more time and then left the college.

Purvi was happily talking with her two best friends "Pranav and Akash"

Pranav - mai kitna excited tha Purvi ko saree mai dekhne ke liye lekin ye madam aaj ke din bhi apne regular kapde pehankar aayi hai.

Purvi - tujhe pata hai na ye saree vagera mujhse nahi sambhalti aur vaise bhi kapde humesha vahi pehno jisme aap comfortable feel karo.

Akash (joining hands) - dhanya ho maate!

They all giggled and shared a hi-5 meanwhile a boy came there, he was holding a rose in his hand.

Boy (nervously) - Purvi! mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha.

Purvi (getting up) - bolo?

Boy (forwarding the rose towards her) - I Love You Purvi!

Purvi - wow! thank you.

Boy (shocked) - tum shayad samjhi nahi! I Love You.

Purvi (casually) - I love me too…thank you..she smiles fakely

The boy stands at his place shock seeing her reaction while Pranav and Akash burst out laughing.

Pranav (getting up) - to tu Purvi se pyaar karta hai?

Boy (confidently) - haan bahut pyaar karta hu mai iss se.

Akash - I see! fir to tu isske liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai?

Boy - haan!

Pranav - chal fir dance karke dikha!

Boy (shocked) - dance?

Akash - tujhe pata hai na Purvi kitni achi dancer hai, ab tu ussko date karne ke sapne dekh raha hai to ek dance to banta hai!

Purvi (agreeing) - bilkul sahi kaha Akash ne! tum pehle dance karke dikhao, fir mai tumhare proposal ke baare mai sochungi…she smirks

Boy (angrily) - mai koi dance nahi karne wala! kis baat ka itna attitude hai tum mai? sab log sahi hi kehte hai tumhare baare mai….you are such a….

Purvi (cutting in between) - I know….ab tum bhaad mai khud jaaoge ya fir mai drop karne aau?

Pranav and Akash burst out laughing…the boy shot a deadly glare to Purvi and went from there.

Pranav - taiyar ho jaao bhai! Purvi ke baare mai ek aur brand new story aane wali hai apne college mai.

Akash - aaj tak Purvi ne jitne bhi ladko ko reject kiya hai sabne apne dosto ke beech apni stud wali image banaye rakhne ke liye koi na koi story jarur sunai hai….college mai sab Purvi ke baare mai pata nahi kya kya baate karte hai!

Purvi - loser hai sab ke sab…rejection handle nahi hota to stories bana dete hai taaki unnki cool dude wali image bani rahe…mujhe koi farak nahi padta ki log mere baare mai kya baat karte hai…mai kya hu aur kya nahi hu ye mujhe logo ko prove karne ki jarurat nahi hai.

Pranav (patting her back) - tu to humari "Sher Khan" hai.

Purvi just smiled and they again got busy in their talking.

A/N - Dear Anika! I know it's not what exactly you wanted but I hope you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi was as usual late for the college because of her impunctuality…..as everyone were engrossed in the lecture she arrived falling short of her breath…..

she glanced inside the classroom and found the professor writing something on the blackboard…she thought to take the advantage and entered inside the classroom on tiptoe, making sure the professor doesn't see her…she spotted a empty seat on the last bench and without wasting any second, grabbed the seat and took a relief sigh.

Purvi (murmuring) - aaj to bach gai Purvi!

Slow Voice - congratulations.

She glanced on her right side hearing the voice and was surprised to see a handsome and smart looking guy seating on the same bench, just beside her….he was smiling at her..

Purvi (slow voice) - tum kaun ho? pehle kabhi iss class mai nahi dekha mene tumhe.

Guy (forwarding his hand) - Sachin Khanna!

Purvi (understanding) - new admission?

Sachin was shocked at her reaction…he is the president of this college, everyone knows him but this girl…he stares at her for two minutes and then shook his head in agreement.

Purvi - that's cool…she started searching for something in her bag….Sachin! tumhare paas extra pen hai? mera pen mil nahi raha hai, shayad mai laana bhul gai.

Sachin was seating in the class of first year just to talk with this girl and his luck favoured him today and she ends up seating beside him…he was not even carrying a bag, forgot about the pen…he cursed his luck.

the professor done with writing on the blackboard and turned…he found two students talking on the last bench and his anger bar raised…he picked a piece of chalk and throw it towards them…the chalk hits on the Sachin's head and he turned to the professor.

Professor (shocked) - Sachin Khanna! tum first year ke batch mai kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin (standing up) - aap hi se milne aaya tha mai sir….aaj pata nahi kya hua mujhe apne purane din yaad aa gaye…..he butters him….first year ke batch ke saare professor's mai se aap hi to mere favourite the to bass aapka lecture attend karke apne purane dino ko yaad kar raha tha.

Professor (suspicious) - jitna mujhe yaad hai, tum mujhe kabhi mere lectures mai dikhai nahi diye.

Purvi was confused to hear their conversation…Sachin glanced at her and then at professor.

Sachin - sir aap bhi na, bahut acha majak karte hai…acha sir abhi chalta hu, elections aa rahe hai na bahut taiyari karni hai…thank you sir! bye….without wasting any more second he left the class

Professor (murmuring) - ameer baap ki bigdi hui aulaad….college ke trustee ka beta hai,isliye isski har badtameeji ko najarandaaz karna padta hai.

Purvi reached the college auditorium with her dance group to practise for the upcoming event in the college and was shocked to see a bunch of guys had already occupied the stage and were preparing hoardings for the upcoming elections.

Purvi - tum log yaha par kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin's Friend - dikhai nahi deta tumhe? elections aa rahe hai to ussi ki taiyari kar rahe hai hum.

Purvi - jaldi se ye jagah khaali karo, hum logo ko yaha par dance practice karni hai.

SachinF (getting up) - aur hume orders dene wali tum kaun hoti hai? ye college kya tumhare baap ki hai?

Purvi (angrily) - how dare you? tum mujhse aise kaise baat kar sakte ho? ye college tumhari property nahi hai….hume ye jagah allot ki gai hai practice ke liye to acha hoga tum log apna ye saaman uthaao aur chalte bano varna ek minute nahi lagega mujhe tum logo ki complain karne mai.

Sachin's Friend - hahahhha! tum humari complain karogi? jaao, jisse complain karni hai na uss se jaakar complain karo…

Voice - kya ho raha hai yaha par?

Purvi turned hearing the voice and saw Sachin approaching towards her…she was shocked to see him there at this time.

Purvi - tum! tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin - mai tumhari koi help kar sakta hu?

Purvi - tum kya meri help karoge….tum iss college ke president thode hi ho ki ye sab log tumhari baat maanenge.

Sachin - batao to sahi, hua kya hai?

Purvi told him the problem….he indicated his friends to leave the place and they left without questioning him….Purvi was shocked to see all of this and looked at him with questioning eyes.

Sachin (smiling) - Sachin Khanna, President of this college….he forwarded his hand towards her

Purvi was surprised to know this…she shake hand with him still in shock.

Purvi - tum iss college ke president ho?

Sachin - koi shaq?

Purvi - nahi! I mean tum subah meri class mai kya kar rahe the aur tumne mujhse jhuth kyu bola ki tum iss college mai new ho?

Sachin didn't said anything…he was just staring at her blankly…he had gone mad for this girl, since the day he saw her for the first time…he was hell bent to make her his at any cost.…he removed something from his pocket and kept it on her hand…Purvi was surprised to see a packet of ballpen.

Purvi (shocked) - ye?

Sachin (brushing his head) - sorry! subah tumne pen maanga tha aur mere paas nahi tha, isiliye mai tumhare liye ye lekar aa gaya.

Purvi - hahhhahah! tum sach mai bahut cute ho….she smiles...thanks for this!

Sachin - tumhara number mil sakta hai? I mean tumhe kabhi koi help ki jarurat ho to you can call me any time.

Purvi stared at him for sometime….She had always been cynical when it came to exchanging phone number with boys, but with him, she didn't give much thought to her doubts.…she happily gave her number.

Purvi's dance group members cancelled the practice for today because of some reasons and she had to left along with them.

Sachin was standing at his place, smiling victoriously….he was very happy, finally he succeeded in getting her number…his friends came there and were surprised to see him smiling.

Friend1 - kya baat hai? teri ye smile bata rahi hai jaise koi bahut badi jang jeet li tune?

Sachin (showing his phone) - Purvi Patil ka number.…he smiles sarcastically….aisi ladkiyo ko bahut ache se handle karna aata hai mujhe…aaj number diya hai, kal dosti bhi ho jaayegi aur parso vo mere bedroom mai hogi….he said proudly

His friends feels proud on him and cheers for him happily…..meanwhile his girlfriend "Avni" came there.

Avni - Sachin! mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Sachin (casually) - ab baat karne ko bacha hi kya hai? kal raat mene call karke bata diya tha na tumhe ki mujhe ab tumhare saath nahi rehna.

Avni - please Sachin! we need to talk…please chalo mere saath….she holds his hand

Sachin (jerking her hand) - don't touch me! tum ab meri girlfriend nahi ho to mai tumhari koi bhi baat kyu maanu? mujje tumse baat karne mai koi interest nahi hai….itni si baat tumhe samajh mai nahi aa rahi hai?

Avni (angrily) - fine! ab jo bhi baat hogi vo sabke saamne hogi.

Sachin(understanding) - sabke saamne scene create karna chahti ho tum? attention chahiye tumhe? wait a minute….he claps loudly and called his friends to gather around.

Avni felt a little awkward seeing everyone's gaze fixed at her…she looked at Sachin in disgust…how could she fall for such a jerk?

Avni (in disgust) - meri hi galti thi ki mene tum jaise ghatiya aadmi se itna pyaar kiya, tum jaise insaan par bharosa kiya….sab sahi kehte hai tumhare baare mai…you are such a loser….ek number ke tharki insaan ho tum….

Avni kept on accusing and abusing him continuously…he was listening all her allegations silently,without uttering a single word…many students has gathered around by now and were staring at them…somewhere Sachin's ego was hurt and it was getting difficult for him to control his anger now.

 **SLAPPPPPPPP**

Sachin slap her hard and she fell on the ground…he angrily left the college premises, without even bothering to look at her once…

Avni's eyes filled with tears…she was feeling very insulted and humiliated in front of everyone…she wondered what was her fault? she had loved this guy and just expected some love in return…was that a mistake? Sachin not just slapped her but her love, trust and soul…Sachin's friends help her stand and tried to console her but she was not in a condition to listen anything at the moment…she left the place crying.

A/N - sorry for being late, I was busy with the festival and some personal work…Happy Belated Diwali to all…


	3. Chapter 3

Some days passed and Sachin and Purvi became friends….Purvi was in the library searching for a book, meanwhile someone tapped on her shoulder…she looked back and saw Sachin.

Purvi (happily) - tum yaha par?

Sachin - tumse hi milne aaya tha!

Purvi - mujhse milne?

Sachin (showing her a book) - tumhe ye novel padhni thi na.

Purvi (taking the book) - ye tumhe kaha se mili? I mean mene itna dhunda issko market mai lekin kahi nahi mili ye mujhe.

Sachin (smiling) - dhundne se sab mil hi jaata hai…thodi si…he shook his head….bahut mehnat karni padi issko dhundne mai par aakhirkar mil hi gai.

Purvi (surprised) - tumne mere liye itni mehnat ki?

Sachin shrugs his shoulders.

Purvi - thank you…she smiles

Sachin - your welcome!

Purvi (upset) - semester exam aa rahe hai aur mujhe kuch samajh mai hi nahi aa raha hai...lagta hai mai fail hi ho jaaungi!

Sachin - tumhe kisi subject mai problem hai? mai help kar du?

Purvi - that will be really nice of you….please padha do, bahut help ho jaayegi!

Sachin happily agreed and she left after telling him the name of the subjects, she was having a hard time in understanding.

as soon as she left Sachin moves,where the books of the first year were kept…he started searching for the books.

Sachin (in mind) - first year mai kabhi books khol kar bhi nahi dekhi…kya jarurat thi ye kehne ki, ki mai tumhe padha dunga…ab kya karu? aaj raat jaagran karna padhega….he holds the book in his hand…izzat ka sawal hai ab to….

He was issued the books from the librarian and went straight to his home.

It was midnight already and Sachin was feeling very sleepy….he was trying hard to keep open his eyes and gazing at the books.

Sachin (in mind) - ye mujhe ho kya gaya hai? ek ladki ke chakkar mai dimag kharab ho gaya hai mera…kyu itni mehnat kar raha hu usske liye? aisa kya hai aakhir uss ladki mai…he closed his eyes and imagines her smiling face, unknowingly a smile appeared on his face….kuch to baat hai ussme…pata nahi kyu, lekin jab bhi usske saath hota hu ek ajeeb sa sukoon milta hai….usske chehre par vo pyaari si smile dekhne ke liye, mai kuch bhi karne ke liye taiyar ho jaata hai….I really like this girl…she is very special….he smiles

He just wished a time pass relationship with her but in the process of impressing her, he had actually developed a soft corner for her….a relationship which was meant to be mere fun was heading in completely new direction…

 **Next Day**

Sachin and Purvi were seating in the library, studying…Sachin was helping her with the subjects after he studied himself the whole night…he didn't even realised when he fell asleep, resting his head on the bench.

Purvi - Sachin, ye wala sum dekho to…..

she glanced at Sachin after getting no response from him and found him asleep….she brushed his head and a smile appeared on her face.

 **Some Days Later**

It was the day of Purvi's dance competition…she was about to perform a classical dance and was wearing a white ghagra choli dress along with red duppata…her hairs were tied in a bun and a gajra was placed over it…she was indeed looking very beautiful…Sachin's heart skipped a beat seeing her.

Sachin was standing in a corner in back stage…Purvi glance at him one last time, before the performance starts…he smiled at her and showed a thumbs up sign, wishing her best of luck….she smiled back, soon the music starts and her performance begins….Sachin was just staring at her, she was indeed looking very beautiful in that Indian attire...she was happily dancing, as she spinned in circles as a dance step, Sachin notice the untying zip from Purvi's blouse.…without wasting any second he runs to the stage.…He holds Purvi's hand and pulled her closer to him…his one hand reached her back while other hand was on her waist…she was shocked at his sudden act and before she could understand anything, he zipped her blouse with a jerk and she understood the whole matter….he spinned her in circle and then both bend, Purvi in his arms and they both shared a eye lock..

They both came out of their world with the sound of clapping…Purvi separated from him and shifted a little distant from him…she thank him syncing her lips while he just smiled…

Purvi wins the competition and after receiving the award, she headed back to changing room….she was about to enter inside when she spotted Sachin coming towards her...she runs to him and hugged him tightly, much to his shock…he was standing still, trying to understand if it was happening in real or he was just having another dream about being close to her….the aroma of her cent was making him crazy…

Purvi (happily) - Thank You so much! aaj tumne jo mere liye kiya hai usske liye mai tumhe jitna thank you bolu utna kam hai…aaj tum nahi hote to pata nahi kya ho jaata…Thank you…she tighten her grip on him

Sachin somehow controlled his feelings and separated her.

Sachin (smiling) - your welcome! vaise aaj tumne bahut acha dance kiya….he forwarded a chocolate towards her…this is for you!

Purvi (taking the chocolate) - thank you.…mai change karke aati hu…thodi der baad canteen mai milte hai.

Sachin - okay!

they both smiled at each other and Purvi went inside the changing room...she reached the cafeteria after almost 30 minutes while Sachin was already waiting for her…she walks to the table where he was sitting and sits opposite to him.

Sachin (clearing his throat) - Purvi! mere saare friends aur mai 1 week ke liye goa jaa rahe hai.

Purvi (excited) - wow!

Sachin - mai soch raha tha ki kyu na tum bhi hum logo ko company de do?

Purvi (shocked) - what?

Sachin - nahi! mera matlab hai ki group mai kuch ladkiya bhi hai…mere friends ki girlfriend, vo bhi aa rahi hai to tum bhi agar chalo to?

Purvi (happily) - I would love to come.

Sachin (surprised) - are you sure?

Purvi - yes! if you don't mind, kya mere friends "Pranav aur Akash" bhi saath chal sakte hai? actually mai unnke bina kahi jaati nahi hu to…

Sachin (understanding) - ohh! har jagah bodyguard saath leke ghumti ho…he laughs but kept quite seeing her serious expressions...I am sorry! mai to bass aise hi majak kar raha tha…tumhare friends bhi hume join kar sakte hai...mujhe koi problem nahi hai!

Purvi was very excited at the plan of Goa and they were happily discussing about the trip….meanwhile Pranav and Akash came there and took Purvi in a corner to talk to her.

Purvi - kya hua? tum dono mujhe yaha kyu lekar aa gaye?

Pranav - aajkal tu kuch jyada hi comfortable nahi ho rahi hai iss Sachin Khanna ke saath?

Purvi - relax guys! tum logo ne dekha na aaj ussne sabke saamne mujhe embarrass hone se bacha liya…itna bhi bura nahi hai vo, dil ka kaafi acha hai.

Akash (in disbelief) - jab baat usske ego par aati hai na to usski saari achaai chuu mantar ho jaati hai….uss se jitna dur rahegi tere liye acha hoga…

Purvi - filhal to tum dono ready ho jaao, hum teeno next week Goa jaa rahe hai, Sachin ke saath.

Pranav (shocked) - tera dimag to thik hai? hum yaha tujhe uss se dur rehne ke liye bol rahe hai aur tu hai ki usske saath Goa jaane ka plan bana rahi hai…tujhe pata bhi hai ye Sachin Khanna chiz kya hai…

Purvi - sab jaanti hu! Sachin Khanna, humare college ka sabse powerful, badtameej aur bigda hua ladka hai…he is a kind of play boy…aajtak bahut saari ladkiyo ke saath reh chuka hai…pehle din se hi mai usske baare mai sab jaanti hu….jab vo classroom mai mujhse pehli baar mila, mai usske baare mai tab bhi sab jaanti thi lekin mene pretend kiya ki mai usska naam tak nahi jaanti.…tum logo ko kya lagta hai ki mai idiot hu? mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai ki vo mere saath itna sweet kyu ban raha hai? usske intentions kya hai?

Pranav (shocked) - tujhe usske baare mai pata hai fir bhi tu?

Purvi (sigh) - haan mujhe pata hai aur mujhe ye bhi pata hai ki usske saath rehne mai mera kitna faayda hai...vo iss college ka president hai, socho jab sabko ye pata hoga ki mai usski girlfriend hu to kisi ki bhi himmat nahi hogi mere paas aakar mujhse baat karne ki bhi…thakk gai hu mai sabko reject karte karte…I want some peace aur vo mujhe Sachin Khanna ke saath mera naam judne ke baad hi mil sakti hai.

Akash (shocked) - pagal ho gai hai tu? tu jaanti bhi hai ki tu kya karne jaa rahi hai? Sachin ko pata chala na ki tu usse apne faayde ke liye use karna chahti hai to ek minute nahi lagega usse teri jindagi barbad karne ke liye…it's not safe! acha hoga ki tu abhi se pichhe hatt jaaye.

Pranav (agreeing) - mujhe to aisa lagta hai ki vo tere liye serious hai…mene notice kiya hai yaar, vo jitna tere liye kar raha hai utna ussne aajtak kisi ladki ke liye nahi kiya…I think, he really likes you and I am warning you, it's not safe.

Purvi - relax guys! Sachin Khanna kabhi kisi ladki ke liye serious nahi ho sakta….I think issme kuch bhi galat nahi hai, mai bass kuch time usske saath rahungi and then I will break up with him before things turned serious or he try to cross his limits….chill! sab kuch thik hoga.

Pranav - aur iss se tera kya faayda hoga?

Purvi - sukoon! peace….she sighs…Sachin Khanna ki ex girlfriend ko koi pareshan karne ki himmat bhi nahi karega…4 saal iss college mai gujaarne hai mujhe….I don't want to be the topic of discussion among boys, I just want to complete my engineering in peace….

Pranav and Akash tried to explain her that it will be a very bad idea but she didn't listened to them….she moves back to Sachin and started talking with him.

 **A/N - Sachin Khanna - the play boy of "Vyas College" has started developing a soft corner for Purvi but she just want to use his name for the sake of her own good...Next Chapter - The proposal and start of a new relationship in Goa...how far will this go?**


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi and Sachin went to Goa along with their friends…two days had been passed, they were having a good time together...

It was night time…Sachin and Purvi were in the garden area of their hotel along with their friends….Purvi was seating along with her two best friends in a corner while Sachin was seating with his friends in another corner.

Ravi(shocked) - bhai ab tak to sirf doubt tha mujhe lekin ab to yakin se bol sakta hu ki tu pagal ho gaya hai.

Sachin- shhhh! kya kar raha hai tu? thoda dhire bol.

Ashish - areee ye koi chupane wali baat thode hi hai….humara dost pagal ho gaya hai….Purviiiiiii….he calls her name loudly

Purvi (getting up) - kya hua?…she started walking towards them

Ravi - Sachin tumhe kuch dikhana chahta hai…he looked at Sachin….hai na bhai?

Sachin shot a deadly glare to him but he ignored it.

Ravi (wrapping his hand around his shoulder) - aree bhai tu to nayi naveli dulhan ki tarah sharma raha hai….areee jab pyaar kiya to darrna kya?

Purvi (confused) - ye tum log kya baate kar rahe ho? Sachin sab thik to hai na?

Ashish (coming in between) - kuch bhi thik nahi hai Purvi! humara dost puri tarah se pagla gaya hai…he looked at Sachin…dikha do bhai tumhara kaarnama…

Purvi looked at Sachin with questioning eyes….Sachin hesitantly forward his hand towards her…Purvi was shocked to see her name tattooed on Sachin's ring finger…

Purvi (shocked) - Sachin! ye sab kya hai? tumhari ungli par mere naam ka tatoo? kyu?

Sachin (holding her hands) - mai ye sab iss tarah se nahi batana chahta tha lekin Inn sabne mera saara plan kharab kar diya…he glared at his friends who suppressed their smiles

Purvi - kya nahi batana chahte the?

Sachin removed a small ring box from his pocket…

Ashish - bhai ruk! mai jara background music deta hu….he picked his guitar and stand behind him….mere Sher hoja shuru….he started playing the guitar giving a background music

Sachin holds Purvi's hand and bent down on his knees…Purvi was shocked at his sudden act…she knew this was coming but she didn't expect coming it this way….Sachin had tattooed her name on his finger…he was looking serious for the relationship…she got scared but at the moment she can't step back…she knew how violent Sachin could be if his ego gets hurt…she can't hurt his ego by rejecting his proposal in front of everyone...

Sachin (looking at her) - I Love You Purvi! Will you be mine?

Purvi (nervously) - Yes!

Sachin's friends started clapping and hooting for them…Sachin happily slides the ring in her finger and softly kissed on back of her palm like a gentleman…

Sachin (getting up) - I Love You Purvi! I really do.

Purvi (smiling) - I Love You too Sachin…she hugs him

Ashish (whistling) - kya baat hai bhai aaj to tu chaaa gaya.

his friends congratulate both of them….they all spent some more time and then headed back to their respective rooms.…Purvi couldn't sleep the whole night thinking about what she had done and how dangerous it could be…

Purvi was sleeping on her bed peacefully when she felt a soft peck on her forehead and her sleep got disturbed...she opened her eyes with a jerk and was shocked to see Sachin seating on the bed beside her.

Purvi (shocked) - tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin (smiling) - Good Morning Jaana!

Purvi (smiling) - Good Morning…she gets up

Sachin - mai tumhare liye breakfast lekar aaya hu…he tucked her hairs behind her ears…jaldi se breakfast kar lo fir hum bahar chalenge.

Purvi (shocked) - bahar?….he nodded his head in yes….okay! mai Pranav aur Akash ko bhi call karke bol deti hu ready hone ke liye….she picked her phone from the side table

Sachin (holding her hand) - Jaana! hum dono akele jaa rahe hai unnhe mat bulao please.

Purvi - lekin Jaana, hum apne friends ke saath aaye hai na yaha par…unnke bina jaayenge to kaisa lagega unn logo ko? vo log humare friends hai na?

Sachin - hum dono ab ek couple bhi to hai na Jaana…thodi privacy to banti hai! vo log bhi samjhenge...he cupped her face..aaj ka pura din mai tumhare saath bitana chahta hu…sab kuch itna jaldi ho gaya ki hum dono ko ek dusre ko janne ka mauka hi nahi mila…

Purvi - okay! bass 20 minute, mai fatafat se ready ho jaati ho…she gets up and turned to go but he stopped her holding her wrist

Sachin - taiyar baad mai hona, pehle breakfast kar lo…he make her sit on the bed and forward a sandwich towards her mouth

Purvi started feeling guilty seeing his care towards her…he surely loves her but she is just playing with his emotions….how could she be so selfish? her eyes filled with tears

Sachin (shocked) - kya hua?….he kept the sandwich back in the plate….tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Purvi (wiping her tears) - kuch nahi bass tumhara itna pyaar dekhkar dil bhar aaya.

Sachin - tum bhi na Jaana….he wipes her tears….mujhe Inn aankho mai ek bhi aansu nahi chahiye…now give me a smile!

Purvi Smiled lightly….he too smiled and kissed on her forehead with so much love.…he started feeding her while she was eating silently, lost in her own thoughts.

Purvi (in mind) - Sachin dil ka bura nahi hai lekin mai usse sach nahi bata sakti…usska apne gusse par bilkul control nahi hai.…vo gusse mai kitna violent ho sakta hai ye baat to pura college bahut ache se jaanta hai…I am sorry Sachin, mai tumhe kabhi hurt nahi karna chahti thi…mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum sach mai mujhse pyaar karne lagoge…I am sorry…

Sachin was blabbering something but she was not in a condition to listen anything….her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tightly...

Sachin (caressing her hairs) - kya hua Jaana?

Purvi - kuch nahi Jaana….she tighten her grip on him

Purvi was feeling very guilty…the guilt was killing her from inside…

A/N - Sachin is in love with Purvi while she is feeling guilty for not loving him back and playing with his emotions….Next Chapter - something will happen that will turn "Jaana" into each other's Jaan ka dushman :p keep reading and reviewing.…I noticed a sudden drop in reviews…do let me know if the story is boring or something is lacking in it, so I can improve…thank you! I will update my both the stories one by one as my exams are coming and I don't get much time to write...


	5. Chapter 5

Purvi and Sachin went out and spent the whole day together….it was evening time…they both were seating on the beach talking…

Sachin - Jaana, mai humesha sochta tha ki koi ek hi insaan ke saath apni puri jindagi kaise bita sakta hai…he cupped her face….jab se tum meri jindagi mai aayi ho lagta hai ab mujhe mere iss sawal ka jawab bhi mil gaya hai…he looked into her eyes…mai jaanta hu college mai meri reputation bahut kharab hai aur sach pucho to mai tumhare saath bhi ek time pass relationship hi chahta tha…sirf sabke saamne show off karne ke liye tumhe apni girlfriend banana chahta tha lekin kab tumse sach mai pyaar kar baitha mujhe khud pata nahi chala…Purvi smiled weakly…mai sach keh raha hu mai tumse bahut pyaar karne laga hu….pehli baar mai kisi ke saath apna future dekh raha hu…he kissed her hands…thank you so much for coming into my life Jaana…I love you so much…he hugs her

Purvi started feeling more and more guilty…she just wanted to run away from the place and hide somewhere.

Purvi (touching her head) - Jaana! mera sarr bahut dard kar raha hai….mai thodi der sona chahti hu.

Sachin - chalo! mai tumhe kamre tak chodd deta hu.

He make her stand and started walking along with her, wrapping his hand around her shoulder.

he make her lay on the bed as soon as they reached her room…he took out a balm from the side drawer and started applying it on her head.

Purvi(smiling) - Thank You!

Sachin(concerned) - jyada sar dard ho raha hai? mai sar daba du?

Purvi - nahi! bass thodi der aaram karungi to thik ho jaaungi.

Sachin - thik hai…he touched her cheeks…tum aaram karo ab….he covered her with the blanket and kissed on her forehead….bye…he walks out of the room

Purvi closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she couldn't… something was bothering her and disturbing her peace of mind….she decided to talk to Pranav and Akash about it and called them to meet her in the garden area of the hotel.

 **some days later**

It was their last day in Goa….Purvi was in Sachin's room…they were talking to each other happily…meanwhile Purvi gets a call from her friend and she went near the window to attend the call…she cuts the call and was still standing at the place looking outside the window lost in her own thoughts.

suddenly Sachin hugged her from behind and kissed on back of her neck sliding her hairs aside…she shivered with his touch and holds her dress tightly…she was well aware this might come but she didn't expect it so early….she was not in love with him and surely didn't wanted the relationship to go beyond limits...he make her face him holding her shoulders and kissed on her forehead…she was very nervous and scared…she wanted to stop him but was not sure how to do it….suddenly Sachin's phone rang…he excused and went out to attend the call….Purvi took a relief sigh and sat on the bed touching her head..

Purvi (in mind) - nahi! mai ye nahi kar sakti…I can't do this…..mai Sachin ko sab bata dungi…mai usse aur dhokhe mai nahi rakh sakti…her eyes filled with tears

after nearly half an hour she saw Sachin entering inside the room….she moved close to him

Purvi - Jaana! kiska phone tha?

Sachin - tum ye sab chodo na Jaana! aao baitho…he make her sit on the sofa and sat beside her

Purvi (suspicious) - are you drunk?

Sachin - Haaan! bahar dosto ne jara pila di….don't worry jyada nahi pi hai mene….mai hum dono ke liye drink banata hu.

It was clearly visible that he was very drunk….something was definitely wrong…she could sense it…Sachin started making drink for both of them.

Sachin (forwarding the glass) - cheers!

Purvi (weak smile) - cheers!

They both started sipping their drink while Sachin was continuously staring at her making her more nervous…

Purvi - aise kya dekh rahe ho Jaana?

Sachin (tucking her hairs behind her ears) - tumhari aankho mai apne liye pyaar dhundne ki koshish kar raha hu Jaana!

Purvi (shocked) - ye….ye tum kya bol rahe ho?

Sachin (cupping her face, looking into her eyes) - Jaana! tum mujhse kitna pyaar karti ho?

Purvi (shocked) - tum achanak se aisi baate kyu kar rahe ho? sab thik to hai na Jaana?

Sachin shifts a little close to her and holds her face in between his palms….he kept drawing closer and closer…their lips were just inches apart….Purvi could feel his warm breaths on her lips…he was just about to kiss her when she looked away…

Sachin - kya hua Jaana?

Purvi (getting up) - I am sorry! I am just not ready for all this..

Sachin (holding her from shoulders) - what does it mean? we love each other! right?

Purvi (nervously) - Jaana! mai tumhe sab batati hu…..mai…..

She couldn't complete her sentence as he had sealed her lips with his...her eyes wide open in shock and before she could understand anything he pinned her to the wall…he was kissing on her lips roughly…she tried to push him away but he grabbed her with alot of force….he holds her both hands above her head not giving her any chance to protest…she was not responding and was freezed at her place…tears started rolling down her cheeks…he was hurting her physically and emotionally both….he bites her lower lip and blood started oozing out from it but he didn't stopped….his eyes were blood red…anger and frustration was clearly visible in his eyes…she kicked him on his stomach and managed to push him away.

Purvi (angry,tears)- tum mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte ho? mene tumse kaha na I am not ready for all this….no ka matlab no hota hai…tumhe samajh mai nahi aata?

Sachin (holding her shoulders) - kya hua Jaana? problem kya hai? hum dono relationship mai hai! ek dusre se pyaar karte hai…he looked into her eyes...Pyaar karte hai na hum ek dusre se Jaana?

Purvi (jerking his hand) - hum dono relationship mai hai isska matlab ye nahi hai ki tumhe mere saath kuch bhi karne ka right mil gaya hai….she shouted loudly

Sachin (angrily) - don't you dare to shout at me…he holds her arm tightly…tumhe kisne haq diya mere emotions ke saath khelne ka?…Purvi was hell shocked to hear this…tumhari himmat bhi kaise hui mere saath itna ghatiya game khelne ki…tumhe kya laga tha ki Sachin Khanna ko cheat karogi aur aasani se nikal jaaogi…pyaar karne laga tha mai tumse…thode se hi vaqt mai bahut saare sapne dekhe the mene tumhare saath lekin tumne sab khatam kar diya….sab khatam kar diya tumne…he loudly shouted

Purvi (stammering) - tum…tumhe ye sab kaise…

Sachin - mujhe ye sab kaise pata chala?…he smirks…Ravi ne tumhari aur tumhare dosto ki saari baate sun li thi…ussi ne mujhe bataya…he tighten his grip on her arm….aaj tak tumne Sachin Khanna ka sirf pyaar dekha hai aaj tum usska gussa dekhogi.…he pushed her on the bed

Purvi was shocked at his act…she was horrified seeing him walking closer to her….he holds her from her shoulders tightly and tried to kiss her on her neck forcefully…she was well aware with his violent nature whenever he gets upset and angry but she didn't expect this treatment even in her wildest dreams…she was very scared at the moment and started protesting to push him but his grip was very tight and he was obviously stronger than her…..her dress ripped from the shoulders in the process and she gets many scratches on her arms…she finally succeeded in pushing him away and without wasting any more second ran from there…

Sachin didn't go behind her…he was feeling physically, mentally and emotionally drained….it was his first heart break…he used to always reject girls and it was never other way around…his ego was badly hurt…he was feeling totally shattered and heartbroken…tears started flowing from his eyes…

He was feeling as if someone was holding his heart and stopping it to beat forcefully, hammering it, squeezing the blood out….it was the worst feeling he ever experienced…he was feeling a unbearable pain in his heart and just wanted to scream and cry out loud until the pain poured out of him and shattered into the air…he was feeling void and unworthy of love….

Sachin (angry) - tumne aaj tak sirf mera pyaar dekha hai lekin ab tum mera gussa dekhogi….Sachin Khanna kisi ko nahi bakshata…sabka hisab humesha barabar rakhta hai….tumhari jindagi narak banakar rakh dunga mai….I promise I will not let you go so easily….you will have to pay for this…kyu kiya tumne mere saath aisa? aakhir kyu pyaar ka jhutha naatak kiya? mere saath hi kyu?….he breaks down and started crying bitterly

Purvi was running as fast as she could…her eyeliner was completely ruined due to tears and black stains were visible on her face….she was completely shaken with the incident…she was horrified seeing Sachin's dirty side…he was no less than a monster today…whatever he did with her today had left her completely shock and awestruck….she reached her room and started crying under the shower locking herself in the bathroom…she was seating under the shower wrapping her hands around her knees….her body was still vibrating due to fear.

She felt like trash, like an open wound that will never heal….she felt dirty, confused, sick, ashamed and fearful, like she have lost control all over her life…she felt like she was not worthy of being loved…her body started getting cold in fear, thinking what could have happen if she didn't succeeded in escaping the place…she started crying keeping her head in between her knees.

 **A/N - Sachin has tried to force himself on Purvi in his anger and drunken state...she is completely horrified with the incident...will she ever be able to forgive him? Sachin's ego is hurt badly and he is determined to take revenge...what will be his next move to destroy his Jaana's life? keep reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

days passed like this…Purvi was very anxious and scared thinking what will be Sachin's next step...she was still shaken with the Goa incident but has managed to handle herself…she was seating in the canteen with her friends.

Pranav (worriedly) - Sachin chup baithne walo mai se nahi hai...vo itne dino se chup hai isska matlab usske dimag mai jarur kuch na kuch chal raha hai…mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai Purvi!

Purvi - darr to mujhe bhi bahut lag raha hai.…mai uss se baat karne ki koshish karti hu…mai uss se maafi maangugi, jarurat padi to haath pair jod lungi….her eyes filled with tears…sab meri hi galti hai…she covered her face with her palms and breaks down

Akash (consoling) - please rona band kar…hum kuch na kuch sochte hai.

Purvi (wiping her tears) - mene soch liya hai! mai aaj Sachin se milne usske ghar jaa rahi hu.

Akash (shocked) - tu pagal ho gai hai? tu bhul gai ussne kya kiya tha tere saath Goa mai? tera uss se akele milne jaana safe nahi hai.

Purvi - bachpan se sab kuch akele hi handle kiya hai….ab to aadat ho chuki hai….tum log fikar mat karo…she picked her bag and left the place

Sachin was seating in his room sipping his drink meanwhile his friends came there.

Ravi - bhai! tune jaisa bola tha, humne Purvi Patil ke baare mai sab pata kar liya hai.

Sachin (looking at him) - to kya pata chala?

Ashish - bachpan mai hi usske maa baap ek accident mai marr gaye…vo apni kisi bhua ke saath rehti thi lekin vo kaafi preshan karti thi ussko to padosiyo ne bacho ke kisi NGO mai complaint kar di….NGO walo ne usse kisi orphanage mai daal diya aur vahi badi hui vo….kaafi bright student thi to scholarship ki help se humare college mai admission hua usska….

Sachin (understanding) - I see!

Ravi - bhai! aage ka plan kya hai?

Sachin - tum log mere liye kya kar sakte ho?

Ashish - kuch bhi kar sakte hai bhai tere liye…tu ek baar bol ke dekh! jaan bhi haazir hai tere liye.

Sachin (getting up) - university office mai ghus sakte ho?

Ravi (shocked) - bhai! tu karna kya chahta hai?

Sachin narrated them his entire plan….both of them were shocked to hear whatever he said.

Ashish (shocked) -bhai! ye tu kya bol raha hai? are you sure?

Sachin - haan! lekin ye kaam tum log nahi karoge.

Ravi (confused) - to fir kaun karega?

Sachin (sarcastic smile) - Purvi ke vo dono paltu Pranav aur Akash.

Ashish (shocked) - lekin vo dono aisa kyu karenge? Purvi ke best friends hai vo…..bachpan ke dost!

Sachin (wrapping his hand around his shoulder) - iss selfish world mai koi kisi ka apna nahi hai….harr insaan ki ek kimat hoti hai bass vo de do aur tumhara kaam ho jaayega….he looked at him….samjhe?

Ashish - samajh gaya bhai! samjho kaam ho gaya.

Sachin smiled and they left the house.

Purvi reached Sachin's house…she was waiting for him seating in the hall and was looking around the house…the interior was very beautiful and expensive…she was mesmerized by the beauty of the house.

Voice - sab kuch bahut sundar hai! hai na?

Purvi looked in the direction of the voice and saw Sachin approaching towards her…she nervously gets up from the sofa…he moved close to her.

Sachin - areee Jaana tum uthh kyu gai? baitho baitho….aaram se baitho.

Purvi nods her head and sat down…he too sat beside her.

Sachin - kuch logi tum! chaai, cofee ya fir thanda?

Purvi - mujhe kuch nahi chahiye….she took a deep breath...Sachin! I am sorry…mai bahut frustrated thi apne baare mai gossips sun sun kar…mai bass itna chahti thi ki mere baare mai aur rumours naa faile aur ye sirf tumhara naam mere saath judne ke baad hi possible tha…mera iraada tumhe hurt karne ka ya dukh pahuchane ka nahi tha….I am really sorry! please mujhe maaf kar do.

Sachin (shifting close to her) - Jaana! tum bhi na….abhi to mene tumhare saath kuch kiya bhi nahi aur tum abhi se itna darr gai….he started running his fingers on her hairs making her uncomfortable…meri favourite black dress pehankar aayi ho….he smells her perfume moving his face close to her….mera favourite perfume bhi lagaya hai….puri taiyari ke saath aayi ho….he gets up….fir hum apna time kyu waste kar rahe hai, jiss kaam ke liye aayi ho vo shuru karte hai…he looked at her with a meaningful smile

Purvi (shocked, getting up) - kya matlab hai tumhara?

Sachin - tum yaha par mujhe tempt karne aayi ho na taaki tum apne aap ko bacha sako mere gusse se…..he smiles sarcastically…tum bhi kya yaad rakhogi! I accept your offer….yahi par shuru kare ya fir bedroom mai?

Purvi (in disgust) - you are disgusting! meri hi galti thi ki mai yaha par tumse baat karne aayi…tumhe jo karna hai na ab tum vo karo! mai tumse nahi darrti…mere paas to vaise bhi khone ko kuch nahi hai.…tum chin kar bhi kya chinn loge? sab sahi kehte hai tumhare baare mai….tum ek number ke khudgarz aur ghatiya aadmi ho.

Sachin (sarcastic smile) - mera ghatiyapan to abhi tumne dekha hi kaha hai….tum fikar mat karo Jaana! mujhe ache se pata hai ki tumhare paas khone ko kya hai aur kya nahi! jiss ke paas khone ko kuch nahi hota usske paas bhi khone ko bahut kuch hota hai…he moved his lips close to her ears…be careful Jaana!

Purvi shot one deadly glare to him and left the house with fast steps….Sachin sat on the sofa stretching his hands above his head with a victory smile.

 **some days later**

Purvi was in her hostel room,studying for her 2nd semester exams...meanwhile someone knocked on the door…she opened the door and saw one of her classmate "Richa" standing on the door.

Purvi (surprised) - Richa! tum yaha par kya kar rahi ho?

Richa - Purvi! mai jaanti hu tum mujhe bilkul pasand nahi karti lekin please meri help kar do.

Purvi (confused) - kaisi help?

Richa (looking around, nervously) - mujhe iss semester exam ke papers chahiye jo tumhare paas hai.

Purvi (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum? mere paas koi papers nahi hai.

Richa -pure college ko pata hai ki tumne university office se semester exams ke papers churakar leak kiye hai….purvi was hell shocked to hear this….tumhe jitne paise chahiye mai tumhe dene ke liye taiyar hu bass unn papers ki ek copy mujhe bhi de do…mai fail nahi hona chahti…she holds her hands….please Purvi!

Purvi (jerking her hand) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum? mene kaha na mere paas koi papers nahi hai….tum please jaao yaha se….she closed the door on her face

Purvi sat on her bed and drank the water….she was very shocked as well as scared hearing what Richa said.

Purvi (in mind) - Richa ne aisa kyu kaha ki mene papers leak kiye hai? meri to kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai.

suddenly she heard another knock on her door…she opened the door and was shocked to see Sachin along with the college principle and a hawaldar.

Purvi (shocked) - principle mam! aap yaha par? k….kya baat hai mam? sa…sab thik to hai na?

Principle indicated with her eyes to the hawaldar and he entered inside the room and started searching for something.

Purvi - kya baat hai mam?

Principle - abhi pata chal jayega!

Hawaldar - papers mil gaye.

The hawaldar moved close to the principle and handed her a envelope….Purvi was shocked and was trying to understand what was happening around her.

Principle (angrily) - mujhe tumse ye umeed bilkul nahi thi Purvi!

Purvi (trying to explain) - mam mujhe sach mai nahi pata ki ye papers mere kamre mai kaise aaye…mai sach keh rahi hu mam! mujhe sach mai kuch nahi pata…mene ye papers nahi churaye hai…mene kuch nahi kiya hai mam.

the principal was accusing Purvi while she was trying to figure out how this happened….she looked at Sachin and found him smiling victoriously….she remembered how her best friends Pranav and Akash came to her the last night and gave her one envelope to hide….she understood the whole matter and was totally broken realising her best friends whom she trusted more then anyone had betrayed her.

Purvi was expelled from the college and the college authority made sure that she will not be able to get admission in any other college since the crime was very serious…..Purvi was totally devastated with this…she had only one dream and motivation in her life that too had been snatched away from her…her career was spoiled…she will not be able to pursue her dream of engineering….her one mistake had ruined everything…

Purvi was walking out from the meeting room with a expressionless face…tears were continuously flowing from her eyes….suddenly someone holds her arm and took her in a empty classroom….she looked up and saw Sachin…he locked the door of the class and smiled victoriously.

Sachin (moving closer) - Jaana! tum thik to ho na? family to kabhi thi hi nahi tumhari….do dost the unhone bhi apne aap ko bachane ke liye tumhari kurbani de di….kaha tha na jisske paas khone ko kuch nahi hota usske paas bhi khone ko bahut kuch hota hai….jitna mujhe pata hai! tumhara ek hi sapna tha "engineering"….hai na Jaana?

Purvi looked at him with same expressionless face…she was not in a condition to say anything.

Sachin - tchhhh tchhhhh tchhhh….he makes a sound….my poor Jaana! sapne to jalkar raakh ho gaye….ab tum apne sapno ki asthiya ganga mai bahao ya fir jamuna mai…..I just don't care!

Purvi closed her eyes and some fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sachin (angrily) - kaha tha na mene ki tumhari jindagi barbad kar dunga…mai apne promises kabhi nahi todta….he holds her face in between his index finger and thumb tightly….aaj ke baad kabhi mujhe apni ye shakal mat dikhana….he looked into her eyes intensely….varna Jaan le lunga tumhari….Jaanaaaa….he stretched the word and left the place

Purvi falls down on her knees with a thud and started crying bitterly….she left the city the same day not sure where to go.

A/N - keep reading and reviewing :)


	7. Chapter 7

some days passed….Pranav went to Akash's house for the dinner….they both were very upset over the thought that they betrayed Purvi…she was their childhood best friend and was no less than a sister...she trusted them with all her heart and what they have given her in return? "Betrayal"

AkashM - Pranav beta! Purvi nahi aayi?

Pranav(uncomfortable)- vo nahi aayegi aunty!

AkashM (shocked) - nahi aayegi? lekin kyu? mene khud usse pichle hafte phone karke aane ke liye bola tha…ussne kaha tha ki vo aayegi! hua kya hai aakhir? tum teeno to kahi bhi ek dusre ke bina nahi jaate lekin kuch dino se Purvi dikhai hi nahi di….sab thik to hai na?

Akash gets very uncomfortable and disturbed hearing his mother's questions….he moved out of the house….Pranav too made a excuse and went behind him…he was seating in the backyard of the house shedding tears….Pranav moved close to him and kept a hand on his shoulder.

Pranav - tu thik hai na?

Akash - nafrat si ho rahi hai apne aap se…hum dono Purvi ke saath aisa kaise kar sakte hai?

Pranav (sitting beside) - mera bhi dum ghutt raha hai iss baare mai soch sochkar….hum dono itne selfish kaise ho sakte hai…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Pranav and Akash were seating in the canteen area of the college meanwhile Sachin's friends came there.

Ravi - bhai! ek packet ki kya price hai?

Pranav (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum? kaunsa packet? kaisi price?

Ashish (wrapping his hand around his shoulder, slow voice) - bhai! jyada sharmane ki jarurat nahi hai….hume pata hai tum dono humare college ke students ko drug supply karte ho…

Pranav (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum? din mai bhi chaddakar aaye ho kya?

Ravi snatched the bag from Pranav and started searching for something….he took out a drug packet from it and shows it to him….Pranav and Akash both were hell shocked to see the drug in their bag.

Pranav (scared) - y….ye mera nahi hai!

Ravi (slow voice) - tumhe pata hai ye tumhara nahi hai! mujhe bhi pata hai ye tumhara nahi hai lekin baaki sab ko to nahi pata hai na?….he looked at him with a meaningful smile

Akash - tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Ashish - yahi ki do minute nahi lagenge hume college mai ye baat failane ko ki tum dono drug supply karte ho….proof ki fikar bhi tum mat karna! vo bhi hum handle kar lenge…..agar college authority ko ye baat pata chali to pata hai na kya hoga?….he patted his cheeks smiling meaningfully

Pranav (scared) - tum log aakhir chahte kya ho?

Ravi (impressed) - ye hui na baat!

He took both of them in a corner and narrated them the entire plan…they both were very shocked to hear whatever they said….both of them were very scared and didn't wanted to get expelled from the college….it was their dream college and their parents had many expectations from them….they belonged to a middle class family and couldn't afford to risk their entire career and hence unwillingly agreed.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Akash (heavy heart) - sab kuch khatam kar diya hum dono ne.

Sachin was on the terrace of his house along with his friends….they were enjoying their drinks talking to each other.

Ravi - bhai maan gaye tujhe! bechari Purvi…puri tarah se tut gai hogi, engineering ka sapna to tuta hi hai saath saath usske sabse karibi dost bhi chinn gaye uss se….

Sachin (sipping his drink) - apno ke diye hue ghaav jyada dard dete hai….mai chahta to ye kaam apne haatho se kar sakta tha lekin tab usse jyada fark nahi padta….Pranav aur Akash mai jaan basti thi usski aur unn dono ne hi usske saath itna bada dhokha kiya…ye baat usse kabhi chain se jeene nahi degi….mera badla pura hua...ussne mujhse mera pyaar chinna to mene uss se usske saare sapne, sabhi apne yaa tak ki jeene ki vajah chinn li….ab hua hisab barabar….he fills his glass with beer again and raised the toast

Ashish - kitni rukhi sukhi party hai ye…sharab to hai lekin shabaab ki kami hai….chal na bhai kahi aur chalte hai….

Voice - Kaha chali sawari?

Sachin looked in the direction of the voice and saw his elder brother "Akshat" coming….he happily walked to him and both the brothers shared a hug.

Akshat (patting his back) - aur kaisa chal raha hai sab?

Sachin - sab kuch acha hai bhai! aapki London ki trip kaisi rahi?

Akshat - it was pretty good….he grabbed a seat and picked a glass of beer…..I have to get back to work from tomorrow…..he sigh

Sachin - chill bhai! abhi abhi to aaye ho thoda break le lo.

Akshat - 1 mahine se break par hi hu! tu ye sab chod ye bata teri life mai kya chal raha hai aajkal?

Sachin gets uncomfortable at the question…he was feeling ashamed that a girl rejected him…he didn't wanted his brother to know anything.

Ravi - Akshat bhai aap aate hi shuru ho gaye? sawalo ki potli filhal ke liye side mai rakhiye…hum sab club jaa rahe hai aap chalenge?

Akshat - nahi! tum log jaao…mai bahut thak gaya hu abhi rest karunga….he got up….Sachin! mai mom dad se mil leta hu….I will catch you later….he walks from there

Sachin wiped his thoughts away and went to the club along with his friends….he meets a girl there and after 2-3 drinks and some talks they both headed to a room.

They both started kissing each other….the girl started unbuttoning his shirt kissing all over his face and neck….Sachin was standing still with closed eyes…..he was lost in his own world...he was imagining him running behind Purvi to catch her on the beach and finally succeeded….he happily started twirling her in circles holding her from behind.

Girl (kissing him) - I love you baby!

Sachin (closed eyes, lost) - I love you jaana!

The girl smiled and continues kissing him….Purvi's smiling face flashed in front of his eyes and unknowingly a smile appeared on his face.

Sachin (lost) - Purvi!

Girl (stopped kissing, angry) - mera naam Purvi nahi Dhruvi hai.

Sachin opened his eyes with a jerk hearing her sentence and realized what he just said….how could he even think about her? why he is not able to stop thinking about the girl who apparently never loved or cared about him….

Sachin (buttoning his shirt back) - tum jaao yaha se.

Dhruvi (shocked) - kya kaha tumne?

Sachin (irritated) - mene kaha jaao yaha se….I am not in a mood! please go.

Dhruvi (angrily) - to hell with you and your bloody mood….screw you! bloody loser…she angrily storm out of the room picking her handbag

Sachin sat down on the bed rubbing his forehead…..he was very disturbed and frustrated…he was not able to sit still because he was rushing with energy….many thoughts were running inside his mind….he wished if he could just switch off his mind.

He removed the cigarette packet from his pocket and went to the balcony….he lights up his cigarette and puffs out the smoke walking here and there.

He was feeling like he can't even be inside his own body…his peace of mind was completely disturbed.

 **"Janaaaaaaaaaa"** the word echoed inside his ears in Purvi's voice

he angrily throw the cigarette away and walked back to his room…he lay down on the bed closing his eyes trying to sleep but was not able to….he was feeling very restless and irritated…he was not guilty for anything but he was missing his jaana….love leaves a memory no one can steal but sometimes, it leaves a heartache that no one else can heal…it was not easy for him to forget his first love…he surely didn't wanted her back but was not able to stop thinking about her…he was stuck in the struggle between his heart and mind…his ego and his love for her….what should I do? the question was bothering him again and again.

 **A/N - Sachin is not guilty but he is missing his Jaana! where is Purvi? will they meet again? what is store for them in their future? keep reading and reviewing :)**

 **Dear SS! I am really sorry for keep you waiting for so long like this...I just lost the track for that story and not getting any idea to continue that further...I am not sure if I will ever be able to continue "Dil Chahta Hai" if you can give me any idea? I am sorry once again.**


	8. Chapter 8

Purvi was currently in Pune, staying in her orphanage where she spent her childhood…she was very upset over the recent happenings in her life…she was seating in her room meanwhile her orphanage caretaker came there and sat beside her.

Lata (keeping a hand on her head) - kya soch rahi hai tu?

Purvi (wiping her tears, turning to her) - kuch nahi aunty! bass ye soch rahi hu ki aage kya karu?…she holds her hands…thank you so much aunty! agar aapne mujhe yaha rehne ki permission nahi di hoti to mai pata nahi kaha jaati.

Lata (smiling) - maa ko bhi koi thank you bolta hai?

Purvi's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her tightly.

Lata (rubbing her back) - bass bass! rote nahi…tu to meri sabse bahadur bachi hai na? vo sab kya bulate hai tujhe? haan jhaansi ki raani….she wiped her tears….rone se to kisi problem ka solution nahi niklata fir apne Inn aansuon ko kyu waste karna?

Purvi (agreeing) - aap bilkul thik keh rahi hai…ab mai bilkul nahi roungi…she wiped her tears

Lata - ye hui na baat! acha sun maine aaj newspaper mai article dekha tha….Mumbai ke kisi fashion house ke liye ek model chahiye….tu koshish kyu nahi karti? charity vagera ke liye tune kahi baar fashion shows kiye hai!

Purvi (not sure) - aunty! charity shows ke liye modeling karne aur professional modeling mai bahut farak hota hai….mujhse ye sab nahi hoga!

Lata (assuring) - mujhe pura yakin hai ki tu ye kar sakti hai! ek baar koshish to karke dekh?

Purvi was not sure but after a lot of insistence from Lata, she agreed to give it a try.…Lata left the room while Purvi got lost in her own thoughts.

Purvi (in mind) - portfolio photoshoot ke liye paise kaha se aayenge?

suddenly her eyes fell on the diamond ring she was wearing on her ring finger….she remembered how Sachin proposed her in front of everyone in Goa and slide that ring in her finger…her eyes filled with tears and she removed the ring.

Purvi (glancing at the ring) -thank you, Jaana! aaj pehli baar tum mere kaam aa rahe ho….tumne mere saath jo kiya hai na mai tumhe kabhi usske liye maaf nahi karungi….ek mauka mil jaaye bass, I swear mai apni har ek insult, har ek taklif ka badla tumse lungi aur vo bhi interest ke saath….a tear rolled down her cheeks but she wiped it away…

Purvi got the call from the fashion house in Mumbai and she returned back to that place.

She reached the fashion house and after waiting for some time she was sent inside the boss's cabin.

Purvi (knocking on the door) - may I come in?

Akshat kept the file aside and looked towards the door…he was mesmerized by the beauty of the girl standing in front of him….

Akshat (getting up) - wow!

Purvi (confused) - kya hua sir?

Akshat (moving closer) - Akshat Khanna…he forwarded his hand for a handshake

Purvi (shaking hand) - Purvi Patil!

Akshat - you look more beautiful in person as compared to pictures.

Purvi - thank you, sir!

Akshat - please have a seat…he indicated her to sit on a chair

Purvi smiled and sat down….they started talking related to the work…Akshat got a call from someone and had to go outside to attend the call.

Purvi was waiting for him to come back seating on the chair when suddenly she heard the sound of door opening….she got up and turned but was shocked to see Sachin in front of her.

Purvi's face became pale seeing him…all the anger and hatred she was carrying in her heart comes into the picture and she felt a sudden heaviness in her heart…she can't even stand for a second with this man was the only thing running in her mind at the moment.

Sachin felt a pang in his heart seeing her in front of him…some of those old feelings came flooding back to him and he felt like sinking…he was frozen at his place as he was happy and sad both at the same time seeing her standing in front of him…

He wanted to hug her, tell her how much he missed her, how much he loves her, but suddenly he realized how this girl played with his emotions, how she used him for her own benefit….his heart filled with the hatred and suddenly he wanted to scream at her at the top of his voice and ask her why she is here again? a turmoil of emotions was running inside his heart and mind….he was feeling paralyzed not able to decide what to do.

Akshat (entering inside) - Sachin! tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin (coming out of his thoughts) - haan bhai! kuch kaha aapne?

Purvi was confused hearing their conversation and was standing silently.

Akshat (concerned, touching his shoulder) - tu thik to hai?

Sachin (trying to hide) - haan bhai mai bilkul thik hu! aap kuch keh rahe the na?

Akshat - mai puch raha tha ki tum achanak se mere office mai kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin - haan vo aapse milne aaya tha.

Akshat (understanding) - I see….his eyes fell on Purvi….aree mai tum dono ka introduction karwana to bhul hi gaya….Purvi, ye Sachin hai mera chota bhai aur Sachin, ye Purvi hai humare fashion house ki nayi model.

Purvi was hell shocked to discover that Sachin and Akshat are real brothers while Sachin too was shocked to know that Purvi will now work in his brother's office….suddenly an idea popped in Purvi's mind.

Purvi (forwarding her hand) - nice to meet you, Mr. Sachin!

Sachin (controlling emotions, shaking hand) - same here!

Akshat - Purvi! tum yahi wait karo mai thodi der mai aata hu.…he walks out of the cabin

Sachin (angrily) - tum yaha par kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi shrugged her shoulders with a sarcastic smile.

Sachin (holding her arm tightly) - don't throw this attitude at me….tumhari himmat kaise hui yaha par aane ki?

Purvi (freeing her hand) - himmat to abhi tumne dekhi hi kaha hai Sachin! mujhe nahi pata tha Akshat Khanna tumhara bhai hai….wow! Akshat and Purvi…sounds really good…hai na?….she looked at him with a meaningful smile

Sachin (shocked, angry) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum? Purvi! I am warning you….mere bhai se durr raho….agar mere bhai ko jara bhi taklif pahuchai na tumne to mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga.…tumne mere bhai ke emotions ke saath khelna to dur agar aisa karne ke baare mai socha bhi to anjaam bahut bura hoga.

Purvi (understanding) - ab tak to aisa kuch nahi socha tha lekin idea bura nahi hai…..Akshat bahut acha ladka hai, sweet hai, smart hai, handsome hai aur paisewala bhi…kya pata pyaar ka naatak karte karte sach mai mujhe Akshat se pyaar ho jaaye…

Sachin gets uncomfortable hearing all this from her….he started getting jealous and angry mere at the thought of Purvi being with someone else.…he tightens his fist in anger and closed his eyes trying to control his anger.

Purvi (touching his shoulder) - kya hua Jaana? tum thik to ho na?

Sachin's eyes filled with tears hearing the word "Jaana" from her but he somehow controlled his emotions.

Sachin (angrily) - bahut bakwas kar li tumne…he pinned her to the wall holding her shoulders….agar tumne mere bhai ke saath kuch bhi galat kiya na to sach keh raha hu Jaan le lunga mai tumhari….he looked into her eyes intensely

Purvi stared at him for some time and then burst out laughing loudly…..Sachin was shocked at her sudden changed behavior.

Purvi (clapping) - hahhaha! kya Jaana! tum bhi na….mene kab kaha ki mai Akshat ke saath kuch galat karne wali hu? mai to bass itna keh rahi hu ki shayad mai Akshat ko pasand karne lagi hu…I really like him…she kept her hand on his chest…tumhe koi problem to nahi hai na iss baat se Jaana?

Sachin gets very uncomfortable hearing all this from her….it was getting difficult for him to stand there any longer….the mere thought of Purvi loving someone else was making his heart-piercing into thousand pieces…he can't see her with someone else not even in his wildest dreams.

Sachin (warningly) - mere bhai se durr raho Purvi varna anjaam acha nahi hoga.

Purvi - ab to bahut der ho chuki hai Sachin….she made a upset face…mai sach mai Akshat se pyaar karne lagi hu…usse bhulna mere liye naamumkin hai! Akshat ko to mai apna bana kar rahungi…she said looking into his eyes with so much hatred

Sachin (angrily) - tum aisa kuch bhi nahi karogi!

Purvi - mai aisa hi karungi….Janaaaaaaaaaa….she stretched the word

Sachin was about to say further but meanwhile, Akshat came there.

Akshat (smiling) - Purvi! contract ke papers sign kar le?

Purvi (looking at Sachin) - of course….she took the pen and signed the contract papers….thank you so much Akshat…she side hugged him

Sachin was feeling jealous seeing her close to Akshat….somewhere he knew she was doing all this intentionally to hurt him but still he can't control the way he feels about her…it's something which is beyond his control….he couldn't stand there any longer and left the place.

Purvi (in mind) - tum mujhse bahut pyaar karte ho na Sachin? ab yahi pyaar tumhare liye slow poison ka kaam karega….her eyes filled with tears….tumne meri jindagi barbad kar di Sachin…sab kuch chinn liya tumne mujhse…tumne mujhe jitni taklif pahuchai hai na uss se bhi jyada taklif tumhe sehni padegi….I promise ek ek taklif, ek ek insult ka badla mai tumse lungi vo bhi interest ke saath….she wiped her tears roughly

 **A/N- Purvi hates Sachin while he loves and hates her at the same time...Purvi is determined to take her revenge! what will happen next? will Sachin ever realise his mistakes? will Purvi ever fall in love with Sachin? keep reading and reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Akshat and Purvi became friends in a very short period of time….they had many things in common and thus bonded very easily….

It was Sachin's birthday party….Purvi was also present there since Akshat invited her….she was happily talking with Akshat sipping her drink while Sachin was getting angry seeing her so much comfortable with him….he couldn't take this any longer and moved close to her….Purvi looked at him and before she could understand anything he holds her from her arm and dragged her from there.

Purvi (angrily) - ye kya badtameeji hai? haath chodo mera.

Sachin reached his room and pushed her inside lightly….he closed the door and turned to her.

Purvi (angrily) - kya badtameeji hai ye?

Sachin (moving closer, angry) - tum samajhti kya ho apne aap ko? tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe tumhari ye ghatiya tricks samajh mai nahi aa rahi hai?…..he holds her from her shoulder tightly….kyu kar rahi ho tum ye sab? tumhe kya lagta hai ki mujhe tumhe aise kisi aur ke saath dekhkar taklif hogi? agar tum aisa sochti ho na to tum bahut galat sochti ho….mujhe tumhare hone ya na hone se koi farak nahi padta! samjhi tum?

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - farak to tumhe pad raha hai Jaana! agar tumhe koi farak nahi padta to tum itna gusaa kyu ho rahe ho mujhe Akshat ke saath dekhkar…Sachin get shocked hearing her statement and leaves her….awww! mere baby ka ego hurt ho gaya mujhe kisi aur ke saath dekhkar?

Sachin (angrily) - bakwas band karo apni….he turns to her….you know what! ye sab tumhari vajah se hi ho raha hai….naa tum mujhse pyaar ka jhutha naatak karti, naa hi mere emotions ke saath aise khelti aur naa hi mai tumhare saath kuch galat karta….humare bich jitni bhi complications hai na vo sab tumne create ki hai….tum responsible ho inn sab ke liye.

Purvi - ohh really Sachin? agar mai tumse jhuth nahi bolti ki mai tumse pyaar karti hu, tumhara proposal reject kar deti to kya humare bich sab kuch thik hota? mera tumhara proposal thukrane par kya tumhara ego hurt nahi hota? kya tum sach mai mere saath kuch galat nahi karte….sach to ye hai Sachin Khanna ki humare bich jo bhi complications hai na vo to honi hi thi….tum bhi mere saath time pass hi karna cahhte the na? tumhe mujhse pyaar ho gaya aur mujhe nahi hua…mai maanti hu mujhse galti hui hai mujhe tumse jhuth nahi bolna chahiye tha lekin galti sirf meri nahi hai….ye jo tum apna bahut bada ego lekar ghumte ho na vo responsible hai inn sab complications ke liye.

Sachin was stunned hearing all this from her….yes she was right! if she had not lied to him and had rejected his proposal in the first place then also his ego would have been hurt….he had never learned to take a "no" for anything….many things were running inside his mind at the moment….he left the room without saying anything further.

Sachin was very disturbed after the conversation with Purvi but he needed to concentrate on his college elections so just wiped the thoughts away and decided not to think about it much.

 **some days later**

Purvi reached Khanna house to meet Akshat….she reached his room and knocked on the door.

Akshat (turning to her) - Purvi! acha hua tum aa gai…he moved close to her….maine Sanaya (his girlfriend) ko lunch par le jaane ka promise kiya tha aaj….mai already bahut late ho gaya hu! tum please meri ek help kar dogi?

Purvi (smiling) - bolo! kya help kar sakti hu mai tumhari?

Akshat - ye kuch saaman hai….he indicated towards the boxes kept on the bed….aadhe ghante mai kuch workers aayenge….tum please ye saaman unnke haatho Sachin ke college bhijwa dogi?

Purvi (glancing at the boxes) - kya hai inn boxes mai?

Akshat - khane pine ka saaman aur beer vagera….elections hone wale hai na to students ko distribute karne ke liye.

Purvi (confused) - kya matlab?

Akshat - tum nahi samjhogi! tumhe kya lagta hai college elections jeetna itna aasan hai? Sachin harr saal ye election jit'ta aaya hai…new students se vote lene ka ek hi funda hai unnhe jo chahiye unnhe vo de do...ab mai tumhe ye sab samjhane baithunga to late ho jaaunga.…tum please ye saaman load karwake Sachin ke college bhijwa dena….kar dogi na?

Purvi (glancing at the boxes) - sure!

Akshat - thank you so much Purvi! you are such a sweetheart….bye….he bids her bye and left the place

Purvi(in mind) - ab aayega maja….she crossed her hands against her chest and smiled evilly

 **Some hours later**

Sachin was in his room, working on his laptop…meanwhile, his friend Ravi came there running.

Ravi(worriedly) - bhai! bahut badi gadbad ho gai hai.

Sachin (looking at him) - kya hua? tu itna pareshan kyu lag raha hai?

Ravi - baat hi pareshani wali hai….bahut badi musibat ho gai hai!

Sachin (irritated) - saaf saaf batayega, aakhir hua kya hai?

Ravi (worriedly) - humne jo beer first year ke ladko ko distribute ki thi, usse pikar unnki halat kharab ho gai hai….sabke sab hospital mai admit hai abhi…

Sachin (getting up, shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar raha hai tu?

Ravi - mai sach keh raha hu bhai! doctor ne kaha ki unnhone jo sharab pi vo jeherili thi isiliye unnki tabiyat bigad gai.

Sachin - Lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hai? mene sab kuch apne haatho se kharida tha vo bhi 10 baar check karke….kisi ne jarur bottles ke saath ched chad ki hai.

Ravi - vo sab to mai nahi jaanta lekin tujhe principle madam ne bulaya hai.

Sachin reached the college….he was not suspended because his father was a trustee but since the college authority had too much pressure from the parents of the student's and media, Sachin had to withdraw his name from the college president's election.

Sachin was very upset and angry over the fact that he will not be able to become the president this year….he was the president of student union since his first year and it was his dream to win the election this year too but it was not going to happen.…his blood was boiling in anger….he was sure that Purvi must be behind all this.

He angrily reached Purvi's apartment and started knocking the door….she opened the door and was not surprised to see him…

Purvi (smiling) - Jaana! please aao na.

Sachin (angrily) - ye sab tumne kiya na?

Purvi (innocently) - mene kya kiya Jaana?

Sachin (holding her arm tightly) - jyada smart banne ki jarurat nahi hai…kyu kiya tumne aisa? tumne hi beer bottles badli thi na?

Purvi (freeing her hand)- haan! bilkul thik samjhe tum….mene hi vo bottles badli thi….she smiled victoriously….tchhh tchhh tchhhh…she makes a sound…..my poor Jaana! president banne ka sapna to raakh ho gaya….ab tum isski asthiya ganga mai bahao ya fir jamuna mai….I just don't care…she smiled victoriously

Sachin (hatred) - ye tumne thik nahi kiya! you will have to pay for this….he angrily banged his hand on the wall and left the house

Purvi (in mind) - ye to sirf shuruaat hai Sachin Khanna! abhi to bahut saare hisab karne baaki hai.…she closed the door and started sipping her coffee, seating on the sofa.

 **A/N - Dear SJ! first of all I had no plans to make Akshat fall for Purvi or vice versa...as mentioned in the summary it is a Sachvi story only. second thing I am not trying to hurt anyone's emotions...my both the main character are flawed and they are doing things which they are not supposed to...**


	10. Chapter 10

It was night time….Purvi was seating in the hall in her apartment, reading a novel…meanwhile, her doorbell rang…she opened the door and was shocked to see Sachin standing infront of her…before she could understand anything he hugged her tightly…she was shocked at his sudden act and tried to push him away but he tighten his grip on her.

Sachin (drunk,crying) - I am sorry Jaana! please mujhe maaf kar do….I am sorry for everything….mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu….tumhare bina nahi reh sakta mai….please mujhe maaf kar do…please mujhe aur humare rishte ko ek aur mauka de do….please Jaana! I love you so much.

Purvi (shocked, trying to push him away) - ye kya bol rahe ho tum Sachin? chodo mujhe.

she was struggling to free herself but he was not ready to leave her….finally she managed to push him away.

Purvi (angrily) - ye kya badtameeji hai Sachin? itni raat ko mere ghar par aakar kyu tamasha kar rahe ho tum? please jaao yaha se….she pushed him outside and tried to close the door but he holds it tightly

Sachin (pleading) - please Jaana! bass ek baar meri baat sun lo…..please ek baar! please?

Purvi (trying to calm down) - thik hai…she holds his hand and took him inside,locking the door….kaho! kya kehna hai tumhe?

Sachin (moving closer, teary) - Jaana! kya hum sab kuch bhulkar ek nayi shuruaat nahi kar sakte? I promise mai sab thik kar dunga….mai sabke saamne accept karunga ki tumne vo papers nahi churaaye the, vo sab mera plan tha tumhe fasane ke liye….he holds her both hands…tum jo kahogi mai vo karne ke liye taiyar hu,bass mujhe aur humare rishte ko ek mauka aur de do….mai tumhare bina nahi reh sakta, mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu….bahut pyaar karta hu mai tumse Jaana.

Purvi (jerking his hand) - kya thik karoge tum Sachin? tumhe jo karna tha tum vo kar chuke ho….ab chahe kitni bhi koshish kyu naa kar lo, humare bich kabhi kuch thik nahi ho sakta….her eyes filled with tears... kabhi bhi nahi….mere dil mai tumhare liye nafrat ke siva kuch nahi hai, kuch bhi nahi hai.…she said looking into his eyes intensely

Sachin - please aisa mat kaho! please mujhe maaf kar do….I promise mai apne aap ko pura badal dunga….tum jo kahogi mai vo sab karunga…mai tumhari iss nafrat ke saath nahi jee sakta…nahi jee sakta!

Purvi (trying to control emotions) - tum abhi bahut nashe mai ho Sachin! tum please jaao yaha se…hum kal baat karte hai.

Sachin starts touching her and kissing her all over her face…Purvi was standing at her place like a statue…she remembered all the happy days she spent with Sachin in Goa….he had given her so much love in a very short period of time…the love she was craving for her entire life…she never loved him but he had made her feel that she was worthy of being loved….he had made her feel very special but then he just took it all away in seconds….her whole world, her happiness, her dreams, her only friends who were not less than a family to her, he just snatched everything from her….her small world just shattered in a minute and she was still trying to collect the pieces.….tears started flowing from her eyes…  
Sachin gets down on his knees and hugged Purvi by her waist, crying,begging for forgiveness.

Purvi (sitting infront of him) - mai humare rishte ko ek aur mauka dene ke liye taiyar hu.

Sachin (not believing) - tum sach keh rahi ho na Jaana?

Purvi (wiping his tears) - haan!

Sachin (hugging her) - mai bata nahi sakta ki aaj tumne mujhe kitni badi khusi di hai..mai tumse vaada karta hu mai sab thik kar dunga.

Purvi - hmmm!

Sachin (kissing her forehead) - I love you Jaana!

Purvi (weak smile) - bahut raat ho gai hai….tum abhi so jaao.

Sachin nodded his head in yes….she took him inside her room and make him lay down on the bed….she covered him with the blanket and turned to go but he stopped her holding her wrist.

Sachin - mat jaao na please?

Purvi (sitting beside him) - mai yahi hu…she started caressing his hairs…..tum so jaao…she smiles

Sachin closed his eyes still holding her hand and soon drifted to sleep…..Purvi was trying to figure out the reason behind Sachin's sudden changed behavior and soon she too fell asleep.

 **Next Evening**

Sachin and Purvi were in Purvi's house having dinner….she was serving him while he was just staring at her.

Purvi - aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Sachin (flirting) - yahi ki tum humesha se itni khubsurat thi ya vaqt ne kiya koi hasin sitam.

Purvi (in disbelief) - tum aur tumhare ye filmy dialogues….she shook her head in disappointment.

Sachin (holding her hand) - thank you Jaana! humare rishte ko ek aur mauka dene ke liye.

Purvi (freeing her hand, smiling) - khana thanda ho raha hai.

Sachin - kitni unromantic ho tum!

Purvi - aur tum kuch jyada hi romantic ho…mujhe to shaq ho raha hai tum par, kahi ye pyaar bhari baate karke mujhe maarne ka plan to nahi bana rahe ho na tum?

Sachin (uncomfortable) - ye…ye tum kaisi baate kar rahi ho jaana?

Purvi - hahahha relax Jaana! mai to bass majak kar rahi hu….she touched his head…tumhe itna pasina kyu aa raha hai? jaise tumhari koi chori pakdi gai ho?

Sachin (stammering) - ai…aisi ko..koi baat nahi hai….khana! khana thanda ho raha hai.

He started eating his food while Purvi started making him feeling uncomfortable by staring at him continuously.

They were seating on the sofa after the dinner….Sachin moved to the kitchen for making drink….he took out a bottle of poison from his pocket and glance at It.

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 **some days back**

Sachin was seating with his friends on the terrace of his house…..he was very angry over the fact that Purvi snatched his dream of becoming college president this year….his ego was hurt,he was feeling very ashamed that a girl won over him…he was already very drunk but was not ready to stop drinking.

Sachin (angry)- uss do kodi ki ladki ki itni himmat badh gai ki ussne mere saath aisa kiya….he tighten his grip on the class that it breaks making his hand injured….mann to karta hai jaan le lu usski!

Ravi (drunk) - to bhai rok kyu rahe ho khud ko? kissa hi khatam kar do….naa rahega baas, naa bajegi bansuri.

Ashish (adding fuel) - college mai sab hass rahe the Sachin ke naam par….uss do kodi ki ladki ne izzat dubba di bhai ki.

Sachin (angry) - mai ussko chodunga nahi….kuch naa kuch to sochna hi padega.

Ravi - bhai! mere paas ek full proof plan hai.

Ravi narrated him the plan….Sachin was very angry at the moment and was very concerned about his reputation in college….he decided to execute the plan and getting rid of Purvi, forever.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sachin was standing at his place holding the bottle in his hand.

Voice - aur kitna time lagega Jaana?

Purvi's voice screamed out the crime he was about to Commit…his eyes welled up with tears….how could he do this to her?….all the sweet memories he spent with her started flashing in front of his eyes…feeling of guilt suddenly hits him and he felt disgusted with himself….he was about to kill the person he is in love with…was his ego greater then his love for her? may be yes! mixed feelings of hate and love are always toxic….his love won over his hatred for her…."he can't do this" was the only thing running in his mind at the moment.

He couldn't stand there any longer and moved to the bathroom…he locked himself and sat down resting his back on the closed door….he was feeling sick in his stomach because of guilt.

Sachin (self talk) - mai aisa kaise kar sakta hu? apne badle ke liye mai itna kaise gir sakta hu? nahi! mai Purvi ke saath ab aur kuch galat nahi karunga…...mujhe ek mauka mila hai mai isse haath se nahi jaane dunga….mai usse sab bata dunga! I will tell her everything.

He got up and washed his face trying to calm himself down and went outside.

Purvi (smiling) - Jaana! itna time lagta hai ek drink banane mai?

Sachin - nahi vo…

Purvi (forwarding a glass) - ye lo.

Sachin took the glass and sat on the sofa…they both started sipping the drink while Sachin was thinking about how to tell her the truth?

Purvi (shifting a little closer) - Jaana! Goa mai thode se hi vaqt mai tumne mujhe dher saara pyaar diya….vo pyaar, vo izzat aur vo parwah jiski khawaish mujhe humesha se thi….mujhe tumse pyaar nahi hua lekin mujhe tumse dher saara pyaar mila….she kisses his cheeks….thanks for everything Jaana!

Sachin started feeling more and more guilty….he turned to her and was about to say something when suddenly he felt choking…..his head started sweating and he felt burns around his nose and mouth….he holds his neck and was having a difficulty in breathing.

Sachin (difficulty in speaking) - Pu…..Pur….Purvi!

Purvi (showing the bottle) - ye tum mere liye laaye the na?….he was shocked to see the bottle in her hand…mujhe to kal hi shaq ho gaya tha tum par aur tumhare sone ke baad jab tumhare dost ka message aaya tumhare mobile par to saari baat samajh mai aa gai….her eyes filled with tears….bahut acha kiya Sachin! mai jab bhi sochti hu ki mai tum par bharosa kar sakti hu tum humesha mujhe galat saabit kar dete ho….

Sachin was feeling very uneasy and dizzy because of the effect of the poison….he falls down on the floor….

Sachin (holding his neck, difficulty in speaking) - Pur….Purvi mer….meri baat

Purvi (disgust, teary) - ek baat batao Sachin? kya tumne kabhi bhi mujhse pyaar kiya hai? jitni mujhe pyaar ki samajh hai, jaha pyaar hota hai vaha nafrat ki koi jagah nahi hoti….tum kehte ho ki tum mujhse pyaar karte ho lekin tumne meri jindagi barbad karne mai koi kasar nahi chodi….aaj tum apne ego ke liye itna gir gaye ki meri jaan lene chale the? tum hi batao Sachin! mai tumhare **"Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Du"?**

Sachin could barely open his eyes….his skin started turning blue slowly.

Sachin - I am sorry Purvi! Please mujhe bacha lo! mai marna nahi chahta….mai tumhare saath jeena chahta hu….please mujhe bacha lo...I love you…he begs holding her hands

Purvi - Pyaar aur nafrat dono ek saath nahi nibhai jaa sakti Mr. Sachin Khanna! yahi vajah hai ki aaj meri jagah tum apni jindagi ki bhikh maang rahe ho…..humari kahani aaj yahi khatam hoti hai….she wiped her tears….Good Bye Jaana!

Purvi got up and started walking outside…..Sachin was begging for his life but she didn't bothered to look at him once and left the place….Sachin's vision started getting blur and he closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Two wardbouy's entered inside Purvi's apartment and took unconscious Sachin from there on a stretcher….Purvi watches him hiding behind a wall….she had called the ambulance just after she walked out of the house.

 **At The Hospital**

Akshat and his parents were seating outside the ICU worriedly….his parents were crying continuously praying for their son's life while Akshat was trying to console them….Purvi was watching all of them hiding behind a nearest wall….she was feeling a kind of heaviness….a weighty feeling, as if she was carrying around a burden….tears were continuously flowing from her eyes.

after sometime the doctor came out of the ICU….Akshat ran to the doctor.

Akshat (worriedly) - Sachin thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor (assuring) - don't worry! vo bilkul thik hai…..humne jaher body se nikaal liya hai….vaise unnki body mai se hume slow poison mila hai vo bhi bahut kam quantity mai.…itni kam quantity mai body ko taklif to hoti hai lekin insaan marta nahi hai.

Purvi took a relief sigh hearing the doctor's words….she closed her eyes and some fresh tears rolled down her cheeks….she remembered how she replaced the poison bottle which Sachin had bring with a slow poison and mixed it inside his drink in a very small quantity….she had no intentions to kill him….she just wanted to teach him a lesson…she started walking from there but stopped on hearing Akshat's voice.

Akshat (moving closer) - Purvi! tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - vo mujhe Sachin ke baare mai pata chala to yaha chali aayi….vo kaisa hai ab?

Akshat - vo bilkul thik hai! abhi behosh hai….thodi der mai hosh aa jaayega! lekin mai ye soch raha hu ki usse jaher diya kisne?

Purvi gets very uncomfortable hearing his question.…her head started sweating…she was feeling very uneasy and just wanted to go from there.

Akshat - acha hua tum aa gai! tum please thodi der mom dad ke saath reh sakti ho? mujhe ek urgent kaam ke liye jaana padega.

Purvi nodded her head in yes hesitantly…Akshat smiled and left the place.…Purvi walked to Sachin's parents and sat beside them.

 **some hours later**

Sachin gained consciousness and a inspector came to his room to take his statement.

Sachin (weak) - nahi inspector sahab mujhe kisi ne jaher nahi diya tha….mai kaafi dino se depression mai tha aur pata nahi kya ho gaya ki jeene ki ichha hi khatam ho gai.

Inspector - aap jaante hai na suicide karna ek crime hai.

Sachin - I know inspector! I am sorry.

the inspector records his statement and Sachin's father went outside along with the inspector to complete some legal formalities.

Sachin's eyes fell on Purvi who was standing near the window….she was crying silently….Sachin indicated her to come inside…she wiped her tears and walked inside the room.

Sachin (weak smile) - Thank You Jaana!

Purvi (confused) - thank you?

Sachin - mai jaanta hu tumne bottle replace kar di thi….mujhe pura yakin tha ki meri Jaana kuch bhi kar sakti hai lekin kisi ki jaan lene ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakti.…Thank You mujhe sahi saabit karne ke liye…his eyes filled with tears….I am sorry! pata nahi kya ho gaya tha mujhe…mai tumhari jaan lene chala tha…uss insaan ki jaan lene chalaa tha jisme meri jaan basti hai.

Purvi couldn't stand there any longer and left the place with tears….Sachin wanted to go behind her but he was feeling very weak and was not completely recovered yet.

Purvi reached her apartment and started crying sitting on the floor…her body was sinking along with an awareness that she did something she consider wrong.…her mind tends to reach paranoid conclusions,she was unable to focus on what she was doing, her heartbeats were rising and she was trembling accompanied with a feeling of uselessness.

Purvi (tears flowing) - bass ab aur nahi hota mujhse….thakk gai hu mai Sachin se aur apne aap se ladte ladte….maine decide kar liya hai ki mai humesha ke liye yaha se chali jaaungi.

 **Next Day**

Akshat was completing all the formalities of discharge…Sachin was impatient to meet Purvi when suddenly he gets a call from his friend….he was shocked to know that Purvi was leaving the city,forever…Sachin gets tensed and dialled Purvi's number but she was not picking his calls.

Sachin - mujhe Purvi ko rokna hoga! mai usse jaane nahi de sakta.

Sachin started walking outside the hospital…Akshat tried to stop him but he was in no mood to listen anything….he grabbed a rickshaw and headed towards Purvi's house.

Sachin reached outside Purvi's flat running as fast as he could….the flat door was already open…he entered inside and shuts the door….he sat down on the floor resting his back on the closed door falling short of breath.

he spotted Purvi coming out of her room holding a big bag in her hand….Purvi's eyes fell on Sachin….the bag slips from her hand and she sat down on the floor with a thud.

Sachin (teary) - tum mujhe aise chodkar nahi jaa sakti…mai tumhe mujhse dur nahi jaane dunga.

Purvi (without looking at him) - kyu? aakhir kyu Sachin?

Sachin (tears flowing) - bahut koshish ki mene Purvi! bahut koshish ki tumse nafrat karne ki….tumse durr jaakar bhi dekha lekin har chiz mai tum, harr dhadkan mai tum…sirf tum hi tum….bahut koshish ki ki mai tumhare baare mai naa sochu lekin kabhi nahi rok paaya khud ko….he closed his eyes still seating near the door and some fresh tears rolled down his cheeks…..aasan nahi tha mere liye tumhare paas vaapas lautkar aana….ek kadam aage badhaya to sau kadam piche mudne ke liye badhaye lekin nahi rok paaya khud ko tumhare paas aane se…bahut gusaa bhi aaya apne aap par ki aakhir kyu mai tumse chahkar bhi nafrat nahi kar paa raha hu….mai chahe kitni bhi koshish karu lekin iss sach ko nahi badal sakta ki mai tumse diwano ki tarah pyaar karta hu….pyaar to bahut nasib se milta hai aur mai apne pyaar ko khokar iss duniya ka sabse bada badnaseeb nahi banna chahta.

He got up and moved close to her…she was still seating at her place looking down with tears continuously flowing from her eyes.…he sat infront of her and cupped her face.

Sachin (looking into her eyes) - bass ek aakhri mauka aur de do mujhe! I promise iss baar sab kuch thik kar dunga mai….he kept his hand on her head….tumhari kasam khakar bol raha hu Jaana, iss baar koi dhokha koi planning nahi kar raha hu….bahut bahut pyaar karta hu mai tumse….thakk gaya hu mai apne aap se ladte ladte….bass ab aur nahi hota mujhse…..please humare rishte ko ek mauka aur de do! please!

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - nahi Sachin! mai tumhara pyaar deserve nahi karti.

Sachin (holding her hands) - galtiya to hum dono se hui hai….sudharne ki koshish bhi dono milkar karte hai….please ek mauka aur de do mujhe aur humare rishte ko…..please?

Purvi looks into his eyes….his eyes appears kind and full of love this time.

Purvi (teary) - mat karo mujhse itna pyaar Sachin! darr lagta hai mujhe, agar mujhe kabhi tumse pyaar nahi hua to?

Sachin (tucking her hairs behind her ears, smiling) - mera pyaar hum dono ke liye kaafi hoga….mujhe pura yakin hai ki ek din tum bhi mujhse bahut pyaar karogi….he cupped her face….bahut galtiya ki hai mene apne ego ko satisfy karne ke liye lekin ab mai apni saari galtiya sudharna chahta hu….tumhare saath apni jindagi ki ek nayi shuruaat karna chahta hu agar tumhari permission ho toh?

Purvi's eyes filled with tears. she looks at him for sometime, she knew both of them were wrong and had created many blunders in the name of ego and revenge. she was tired of all those things and just wanted peace. Hatred, anger, jealousy, love, forgiveness, peace are all within us. So the choice is ours. How we want to live, with what emotions we want to live is our choice. Accordingly we make our heaven and hell here itself.

She can rise above all these negative emotions and ascend to a living heaven or live in hatred and anger and be in a living hell forever.

Purvi nodded her head in yes and started crying hugging him tightly….he started caressing her hairs and kissed on her head promising love and togetherness, forever.

A/N - thanks for bearing with this story! hopefully 2chapters are remaining :)


	12. Chapter 12

**some months later**

Sachin had completed his engineering degree and joined Akshat in his business…Purvi had again got the admission in the same college with Sachin's father's help….everything was now fine in between them…they both had helped each other becoming a better person and now were sharing a great bond of understanding, trust, care and may be love.

Sachin was at Purvi's flat, inside her room standing near the cupboard…..he was hitting the cupboard door continuously asking Purvi to open it but she was not ready to listen anything.

Sachin (hitting the door) - Jaana ye kya bachpana hai? tum mujhse gussa ho na to mujh par chillao, haath uthaao jo karna hai karo lekin please almaari se bahar aa jaao.

he got no response from inside and again started hitting the door even more loudly...Purvi closed her ears with her both hands to prevent the sound falling into her ears.

Sachin - Jaana! tumhe mujhse baat nahi karni hai na to mat karo lekin please bahar aa jaao….tumhari ye gusse mai jo apne aap ko almaari mai lock karne ki aadat hai na bahut kharab hai….please bahar aa jaao.

Purvi (loudly) - mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai….jaao yaha se.

Sachin (in mind) - ye ladki bhi na…he shook his head in disappointment…ek din pagal karke rakh degi mujhe….kya karu ab mai?….he started scratching his head thinking the ways to manao her

Sachin's eyes fell on a bowl full of ice-cream which was kept on her bed….he had brought the ice-cream for her to cheer her up but she had already locked herself in the cupboard….a idea popped in his mind...he moved to the bed and picked the bowl in his hand.

Sachin (loudly) - Jaanaaaaa….he stretched the word….tum to bahar nahi aa rahi to ab tumhari ye favourite chocolate ice-cream ko mujhe hi khana padega.…ab tum mujhse gussa ho ussme iss bechari ice cream ka kya fault? isse mai hi khatam kar deta hu.

he get no response from her so started eating the ice-cream making a sound intentionally.

Sachin - mmmmn! itni tasty ice-cream mene to aajtak nahi khaayi!

He heard the sound of door opening and smiled victoriously...he was about to eat another spoon of ice-cream when suddenly someone snatched it from his hand….he looked up and saw Purvi glaring at him angrily holding the ice-cream bowl.

Sachin (innocently) - areee tum bahar kyu aa gai?

Purvi ignored him and started eating the ice-cream seating on the bed, turning her back on him.…  
Sachin smiled on her antics and sat in front of her staring at his cute angry bird.

Purvi (angry) - aise kya ghoor rahe ho?

Sachin - kyu? ghoorne ke liye bhi koi tax dena padta hai kya?…..he shifts a little close to her….aur vaise bhi mai apni girlfriend ko ghoor raha hu tumhe kyu problem ho rahi hai?

Purvi made a face and continues eating her ice-cream.

Sachin - maana tum gusse mai bahut cute lagti ho lekin isska matlab ye to nahi hai na ki tum har vaqt aise gussa hokar baith jaao….he wrapped his hand around her shoulder but she angrily jerked it away

Sachin (trying to explain) - Akshat bhai ko papa ke saath kahi jaana hai isiliye unnhone mujhe uss business trip par jaane ke liye bola hai…ek mahine ki hi to baat hai Jaana!

Purvi (in disbelief) - ek mahina kam lagta hai tumhe?

Sachin (understanding) - ohhh! mujhe laga ki maine tumhe bataya nahi isiliye tum naaraj ho lekin baat to kuch aur hi lag rahi hai….he joined both his hands together and locked her in his arms…koi to abhi se mujhe miss kar raha hai….he brushed his cheeks against her cheeks.

Purvi (making face) - ohhh please! mai tumhe koi miss nahi kar rahi…tumhe jaha jaana hai jitne time ke liye jaana hai jaa sakte ho….mai hoti hi kaun hu tumhe kuch bolne wali…she complains

Sachin (getting up, teasing) - ye to bilkul thik kaha tumne! tum meri kuch bhi to nahi lagti….tumhara kya haq hai mujhe kuch bhi bolne ka ya mujhe kuch bhi karne se rokne ka?

Purvi (angry, holding his collar) - kya kaha tumne! mai tumhari kuch bhi nahi lagti? mera koi haq nahi hai tum par?

Sachin (kissing her forehead) - tumse jyada haq to mujh par kisi ka bhi nahi hai….he pulled her nose lightly…meri angry bird!

Purvi (melting, hugging him) - jaana jaruri hai?

Sachin (caressing her hairs) - jaruri hai isiliye to jaana pad raha hai.

Purvi(upset) - jaldi aana please!

Sachin (separating her) - mere paas iss se bhi ek better idea hai….she looked at him with questioning eyes….kyu na tum bhi mere saath chalo?

Purvi (not believing) - tum sach keh rahe ho? mai tumhare saath chal sakti hu?

Sachin (smiling) - mene bhai se already permission le li hai….he removed two tickets from his pocket and show it to her….ye rahe hum dono ke tickets.

Purvi (taking the tickets, happy) - sach mai hum dono saath mai jaa rahe hai….I am so happy….she hugged him tightly….you are the best!

Sachin (teasingly) - Haan! shadi se pehle ek mini honeymoon bhi ho jaayega hum dono ka.

Purvi's face fell hearing his statement…she separated from the hug and stepped back.

Sachin(shocked) - kya hua?

Purvi shook her head in nothing with a weak smile.…Sachin moved close to her.

Sachin (cupping her face) - mai majak kar raha tha Jaana! jab tak tum ready nahi ho jaati hum apne rishte ko aage nahi badhayenge…..bharosa karti ho na mujh par?

Purvi nodded her head in yes and hugged him….Sachin had been really caring and understanding in all those months….she had fallen for him already but was scared of any commitment for the time being…they were very close but never tried to cross their limits.

Purvi went on the business trip cum vacation along with Sachin…..it was night time, Purvi was waiting for Sachin in the bar area of the Hotel in which they were staying.…Sachin had promised her to have a dinner together….it's been 2 hours she was waiting for him to come but he was nowhere to be seen...she was very upset and was drinking continuously.

Sachin reached the place and was shocked to see Purvi's condition….she was already looking very drunk but was not ready to stop….he ran to her and kept his hand on her shoulder.

Sachin (softly) - Jaana!

Purvi (turning to him, half closed eyes) - tum aa gaye Jaana..…she kept her hand on his chest….mai tumhara hi wait kar rahi thi….she gets up but was having a difficulty in balancing on her feet due to the effect of the alcohol….mera sar itna kyu ghum raha hai.

she spinned in a circle raising her index finger and lost her balance, but before she could fall down Sachin holds her from her shoulders.

Sachin (holding her) - chalo apne kamre mai chalte hai.

Purvi (looking at him) - Kamra….she covers her face with her palms feeling shy….Kundi mat Khadkao Raja, Sidha andar aao Raja…she started humming the song circling around him, making him embarrassed in front of everyone

Sachin (holding her) - Purvi! chalo hum log kamre mai chalkar baat karte hai.

Purvi (making a upset face) - tumne mujhe Purvi kaha?.…..boooo hooo….she started crying loudly

Sachin (shocked, concerned) - tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Purvi (still crying, complaining) - tumne mujhe Jaana ki jagah Purvi kehkar bulaya….tum mujhse ab pyaar nahi karte….booo hooo….she cries more making noise

Sachin (trying to calm her) - Jaana please please rona band karo...mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu aur humesha karta rahunga….ab please hum kamre mai chale?

Purvi gets happy like a kid hearing his sentence and agreed to go to the room.

Purvi(innocently) - mai chalungi lekin tum mujhe uthaa kar lekar jaaoge tab.

Sachin (shocked) - uthaa kar?

Purvi (excited) - haan vo bhi tumhari pithh par.

Sachin looks around everyone were looking at them only….he didn't wanted her to create any scene in front of them so unwillingly agreed….he gets down in front of her and she happily settled down on his back wrapping her hands around his neck….he carried her on his back to the room and get her down as soon as they reached.

Sachin - tumne shayad kuch jyada hi pi li hai….tum please so jaao.

Purvi (stubbornly) - mujhe nahi sona hai….she wrapped her hands around his neck and moved her face closer to him….Jaana! kiss me.

Sachin was shocked hearing her sentence….he was waiting for this moment since a long time but she was not in her senses at the moment….he didn't wanted her to have any kind of regret the next day so he gentally removed her hands from his neck and took her near the bed.

Sachin (making her lay down) - tum please abhi rest karo.

Purvi (getting up) - nahi! mujhe rest nahi karna…she again wrapped her hands around his neck…kiss me na please.…she said looking into his eyes making a innocent face.

Sachin (kissing her forehead) - ab tum so jaao please.

Purvi - nahi yaha par nahi….she kept her index finger on her own lips….yaha par.

She kept moving closer and closer to him but before she could kiss him she gets unconscious keeping her head on his shoulder...he took a relief sigh and make her lay down covering her with the blanket.

Sachin (caressing her hairs) - sote hue kitni pyaari lag rahi hai meri angry bird….he smiled at his thought and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

 **Next Morning**

Purvi opened her eyes and sat on the bed holding her head….meanwhile, Sachin entered inside the room holding a glass of lemon juice in his hand.

Sachin (smiling) - Good Morning Jaana! sar dard kar raha hoga na…he forwarded the glass towards her….ye nimbu paani pi lo tumhara sar dard thik ho jaayega.

Purvi (holding her head) - I am sorry mene kal raat kuch jyada hi pi li thi….mene kuch stupid to nahi kiya na?

Sachin (sitting infront of her) - nashe mai ek vulgar saa gaana gaa rahi thi aur tumne mujhe kiss karne ki bhi koshish ki.

Purvi (shocked) - kya? mene tumhe kiss kiya?

Sachin (fake upset) - meri itni achi kismat kaha? kuch hota uss se pehle hi tum behosh ho gai.

Purvi stared at him for sometime….he was a completely changed man and had been really patient with her….this man loves her like anything….how lucky she is to have him in her life….she never wanted to let him go…she had decided to confess her love for him right here, right now.

Sachin - tum ye nimbu paani pi lo, mai abhi aata hu.

Sachin started walking out of the room when suddenly someone stopped him holding his wrist….he looked back and saw Purvi…She pushed him towards the wall…

Sachin was shocked at her sudden act and before he could understand anything he felt her lips on his, kissing them softly….Sachin was dumbstruck at her sudden act and didn't respond…she kisses him more, he realised it was not a dream and responds back….his hands reached on the back of her head, caressing her hairs…they break the kiss, Purvi holds his face in between her palms.

Purvi (looking into his eyes) - I Love You Sachin!

Sachin was surprised to hear those 3 magical words from her he was dying to hear since the day they started dating again…he felt like all his dreams come true today…he pulled her into a tight hug.

Sachin (happily) - mai bata nahi sakta aaj mai kitna khush hu….I love you Jaana! I love you so much.

 **some days later**

It was night time…Sachin and Purvi were seating in the garden area of the hotel….her head was kept on his shoulder and they both were holding each other's hands.

Sachin - Jaana! mai tumse kuch kehna chahta hu.

Purvi (looking at him) - bolo?

Sachin - bass 5 minute! mai abhi aata hu.

He get up and ran towards their room….he came back after sometime, holding a shopping bag in his hand and sat beside her.

Purvi - iss bag mai kya hai?

Sachin took out a red colour heavy chunri from the bag and kept it on Purvi's head….she was not able to understand what he was up-to.

Sachin (cupping her face) - miss Purvi Patil! kya tum Mrs. Khanna kehlana pasand karogi?

Purvi was shocked at his sudden proposal….her eyes filled with tears…she looked at the chunri, then at him.

Sachin - wait wait! tum kuch bolo uss se pehle mai tumhe kuch aur bhi dena chahta hu.

He took out a pendent and shows it to her….it was a beautiful pendent on which P and S was written.

Purvi - ye?

Sachin (happily) - Purvi and Sachin! together,forever.

Purvi(impressed) - kya baat hai! aajkal to tum kuch jyada hi romantic hote jaa rahe ho.…she kisses on his cheeks….I love you Sachin! yes I will be more than happy to be called as Mrs. Khanna.

Sachin - tumhari permission ho to ye pendent mai tumhe pehnau?

Purvi nodded her head in yes and turned her back on him sliding her hairs aside…he tied the pendent and kissed on her neck….she felt a current passing through her body and immediately turned to him.

Purvi (fake angry) - situation ka advantage le rahe ho?

Sachin (pulling her closer) - jab itni khubsurat ladki saamne baithi ho to koi kaise control kare…he winks at her

Purvi (shyly) - tum bhi na!

Sachin(flirting)- vaise tum sharmati kam hi ho lekin jab bhi sharmati ho to ghayal hi kar deti ho.

Purvi (hitting on his shoulder) - tum aur tumhare ye filmy dialogues.

Sachin holds her hand and slides a ring in her finger….she glance at the ring and then hugged him happily.

Sachin (murmuring) - jaldi shadi kar lete hai please, ab aur control nahi hota.

Purvi (slow voice) - to mat karo control!

Sachin realized what she just said and looked at her with a jerk….she was looking down in shyness.

Sachin - aise sharmake meri jaan lene ka iraada hai kya?

Purvi - aisa hi kuch samajh lo….she winks at him

Sachin (kissing her forehead) - baaki ki baate room mai jaakar karte hai.

Sachin gets up and holds her in his arms in bridal style ….she wrapped her hands around his neck smiling at him…he started walking towards their room carrying her in his arms.

 **THE END**

A/N - Thank You all for reading and reviewing this story :)


End file.
